I wanted to forget you
by Yami Aku
Summary: La guerre à prit fin.L2,l'insécurité règne toujours.La police a bien du mal à se faire obéir.Seulement, quelque chose se prépare et un Preventer est envoyé pour démenteler un réseau...Alors qu'il le croyait porté disparu...alors qu'il croyait l'avoir fuit
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to forget you.**

**Note des auteurs : **Après Gay Pride, je vous mes un autre OS qui me tient à coeur de vous faire parvenir. Il se découpe lui aussi en deux parties vu sa longueur.

Contrairement à Gay Pride, ceci n'est pas un UA, cela se passe après la guerre entre les Colonies et la Terre.

Autant vous dire que comme je bosses la semaine, oui vous commencez à le savoir, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour les fics alors je fais tout en bloc le vendredi, samedi et dimanche. C'est pour cela que si vous désirez la suite, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir, car sinon je mettrais la fin de cet OS en fin de liste d'update.

Comprenez chers lecteurs, que je suis désolée d'avoir recours à ce genre de procédé.

Merci à ma bêta adorée, ma tite Boub-chan que j'adore et qui a encore fait un merveilleux travail et à Lou-chan qui est repassé dessus pour cause de changement et réédition.

**Disclaimers**** :** Aucun des persos appartenant au monde de GW ne m'appartient. Par contre, la continuité de l'histoire et les persos annexes sont à moi.

**Première partie.**

La guerre était finie, depuis combien de temps à présent ? Plus personne ne comptait. Pour les populations tout cela avait été rangé dans un placard pour tout recommencer à zéro. On ne pouvait pas l'effacer, elle avait fait beaucoup de morts, seulement on l'oubliait pour continuer d'avancer.

Il y avait eu quelques conflits mais pas énormément, les preventers étaient toujours là pour stopper le tout avant que la population des colonies ou de la Terre n'en apprenne l'existence. C'était ainsi, les hommes continuaient à être manipulés afin que la vie continue son cours.

Dans un quartier de L2 assez lugubre, des pas martelant les pavés défaits se faisaient entendre, la course semblait effrénée et on pouvait compter qu'il devait y avoir cinq personnes. Mais ensuite qui était le chat et qui était la souris, il fallait voir l'action pour le déterminer.

Les bruits se firent mieux entendre jusqu'à devenir nets et cette fois le souffle et les cris résonnaient dans la rue. Des voix d'hommes, des voix fatiguées entrecoupées par les halètements dus à la course poursuite.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, suivi par un « Shit » sonore puis on entendit quelqu'un qui glissait, un « Fuck » retentit à son tour, pour être ponctué par un très aimable « Jerk off ».

- Lâche-moi bâtard !

- Ton langage.

- Saloperie de flicaille.

- Mais c'est que je vais lui faire avaler sa langue moi.

L'un des hommes qui semblait être le policier remonta violemment le bras du captif dans son dos pour lui passer rapidement une paire de bracelets argentés. Prenant un air fier, le sourire ornant ses lèvres, il fit tourner la clé entre ses doigts.

- On fait moins le malin maintenant. Hein espèce de vaurien ?

Le jeune homme qui avait les poignets fermement attachés, releva le menton pour prendre un air hautain. Le brigadier s'énervait en maugréant dans sa barbe naissante qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de pourchasser des petits malfrats dans son genre. A ses côtés, une jeune femme, la trentaine, tenait par l'épaule une jeune femme et un garçon, beaucoup plus jeune que les deux l'autres, l'accompagnant.

Les fourrant dans la voiture de police, les deux chargés de la zone où ils se trouvaient s'installèrent de l'autre côté de la grille. On avait beau vouloir dire que les temps étaient beaucoup mieux qu'avant, ce n'était pas partout pareil. L2 restait la colonie la plus délaissée, sûrement parce que le gouvernement était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et que quoi qu'il se passe, il préférait se remplir les poches que d'en laisser pour les habitants.

A l'arrière de la voiture, les trois captifs regardaient le paysage défiler, ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des bleus, ils allaient encore passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'ils retourneraient à la planque, enfin, s'ils sortaient rapidement. Les petites polices de quartiers n'étaient pas les pires mais s'ils étaient emmenés dans celle du district, ils en avaient pour un moment.

Soupirant, les trois restèrent sages, les deux policiers prirent la direction de ce que les jeunes à l'arrière appréhendaient le plus. La voiture se gara devant un grand bâtiment de briques rouges, les fenêtres étaient pour quelques unes rafistolées, les quelques lampadaires étaient brisés.

- Allez, on descend et vous restez calmes bande de petits merdeux.

Le plus jeune eut un mouvement pour faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ce nom, mais il fut vite attrapé par la jeune fille qui lui fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bêtise. Les trois furent conduits à l'intérieur qui était aussi délabré que la façade.

- Et bien ce n'est pas le luxe ici. Ajouta malicieusement celui qui avait les poignets attachés dans le dos.

- La ferme et avance.

- Oh doucement, c'est que je suis en sucre moi.

- Crétin, arrête de dire des conneries et avance, ou alors je te mets mon pied au cul pour que tu le fasses.

Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, souriant.

- Vas-y je t'en prie, je suis sûr que ça te défoulera.

Le policier tressaillit en rencontrant le regard à la fois sombre et clair à cause des lumières, mais il était sûr que la couleur de ces deux orbes avait quelque chose d'anormale.

- Allez Mick, dépêche-toi.

Le brigadier hocha rapidement la tête et poussa son prisonnier vers les bureaux, sa collègue traînait les deux autres vers le même endroit. Poussant la porte d'un coup de pied, elle les fit s'asseoir sur les chaises de bois. Mick fit de même avec le sien se plaçant de l'autre côté du bureau pour l'interrogatoire.

Détaillant les trois captifs, il ouvrit l'ordinateur et se mit à taper rapidement un rapport avant de relever le nez de son écran pour parler.

- Nom, prénom, âge, domicile. On commence par les dames.

La jeune fille était assez jolie de visage, une peau mate, de longs cheveux tressés en de fines petites mèches noires, des yeux caramel, portant une jupe bleu ciel et un mini haut dans les mêmes tons, elle offrit un charmant sourire à l'officier, qui baissa les yeux sur son clavier. Seulement, il les releva très vite en se rendant compte qu'elle ne dirait rien.

- Pas très coopératifs.

- Si mais pas pour les mêmes choses. Sourit-elle. Et puis il faut aussi la manière de le demander. Après tout comme vous l'avez dit, je suis une dame donc il faut ce qui va avec.

La policière soupira en voyant son collègue commencer à perdre patience, son visage devenait un peu rouge et ses mains tapaient nerveusement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Vous vous croyez où là ? C'est un commissariat ici, alors répondez aux questions. Vous êtes accusez de vol.

- De vol ?

Le garçon qui semblait être un tout petit peu plus jeune que la jeune fille, qui avait toujours les poignets attachés mais qui ne semblait pas vraiment s'en formaliser, releva un sourcil avec un petit air hautain.

- Mais je ne vois rien qui soit volé dans le coin. Vous n'avez pas de preuves que ce soit nous, vu que nous ne possédons rien pouvant donner suite à une quelconque plainte…… A moins que celui qui porte plainte ait une vidéo prouvant que nous l'avons volé, dans ce cas, j'accepterai toute accusation.

Le policier regardait le garçon avec de grands yeux ouverts de surprise, il avait de la jugeotte le gamin. Il referma le laptop avant de respirer un grand coup pour garder son self-contrôle.

- Vous m'énervez, foutez le camp.

Le plus jeune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sauta de la chaise, ses cheveux blonds voletant autour de son visage trop pâle pour être celui d'un enfant des rues, sa salopette tombant de moitié sur son épaule, il se rua sur la porte afin de quitter cet endroit, suivi de près par la jeune fille qui apparemment gardait toujours un œil sur lui.

Celui qui restait encore sur la chaise fit de même pour suivre ses amis, seulement il resta devant le bureau avec un petit sourire en place sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

- Et bien voyez-vous, il se trouve que j'ai une paire de bracelets qui me dérange un peu.

La policière se leva et les lui enleva avant de le regarder partir. Ce jeune homme au teint pâle, aux longs cheveux châtains comprenant quelques mèches caramel et rousses et aux yeux jouant avec la gamme des bleus violacés était différent de ceux qu'ils coffraient dans les rues de L2.

Les trois quittèrent le commissariat se félicitant pour avoir été plutôt rapides dans leur manœuvre pour se dégager de l'emprise judiciaire. Repérant rapidement où ils se trouvaient pour rejoindre la rue où ils avaient été pris, ils se dépêchèrent d'y retourner. A pied cela était bien plus long qu'en voiture, et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils purent récupérer le petit paquet caché dans un endroit sûr que le plus jeune avait trouvé pour se diriger où ils devaient se rendre avant de se faire prendre par la police.

Tournant deux rues plus loin, puis passant une ruelle déserte, ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment tombant en ruine, ancienne usine désaffectée ayant servi d'entrepôt militaire à OZ lors de la guerre des colonies. C'était à présent le lieu (lieux) de retrouvailles pour leur bande.

- Vous avez ce que je vous avais demandé ?

Les trois se tournèrent vers l'homme qui s'avançait vers eux, sortant de l'ombre, la jeune fille s'avança et lui tendit le paquet. Un sourire de remerciement vint naître sur son visage avant de se transformer en un bien plus cruel.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

ooxOxoo

- Mick cesse de râler, ce ne sont que des gamins alors laissent-les en paix.

- Non mais Linda, tu as vu comment ils nous ont traités, comme de la merde. Voilà ce que nous sommes aux yeux des jeunes, des merdes.

Linda appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de la machine à café avant de tendre celui qu'elle avait dans la main à son collègue qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre pour un oui ou pour un non. Dès que son gobelet fut rempli, elle le porta à ses lèvres, soufflant légèrement dessus afin de ne pas se brûler. S'appuyant dos au mur, elle regardait les autres travailler, son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette qui passait les portes du commissariat.

- Wahou alors ça, on n'en trouve pas à chaque coin de rue. Siffla-t-elle.

Mick se tourna pour voir de qui elle parlait et resta bouche bée devant le jeune homme qui demandait son chemin à l'accueil. Pas très grand, de type asiatique, encore jeune, un peu plus de la vingtaine même pas. Il portait une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon bleu. Plutôt bien habillé pour quelqu'un de L2, si on omettait le fait que ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés que possible.

Ils le virent s'avancer vers eux et s'arrêter afin de demander quelque chose.

- Votre collègue m'a dit que vous m'indiqueriez le bureau de votre commissaire.

Linda lui offrit un magnifique sourire, avant de hocher la tête. Le nouvel arrivant avait de magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt, ce qui était plutôt étrange pour un jeune asiatique. Les deux policiers le menèrent donc devant ce qui devait être l'entrée du bureau, ils toquèrent et Mick entra.

- Commissaire, quelqu'un aimerait vous voir.

L'asiatique passa la porte et se mit droit comme un i devant le bureau du commissaire.

- Préventer Heero Yuy, vous avez dû être informé de mon arrivée.

- C'est exact. Mick, Linda, vous pouvez rester, après tout c'est votre enquête.

Les deux policiers se placèrent au fond de la salle pour laisser la conversation aller afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait. Heero regardait le commissaire devant lui, il était assez vieux, mais pas trop non plus, des cheveux un peu grisonnants mais un air bienveillant, et surtout quelqu'un qui inspirait le travail bien fait et en qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance.

- Voilà, vous savez sûrement pourquoi je suis là.

- Non pas tout à fait, le colonel Chang m'a juste dit que vous deviez collaborer avec nous afin de démanteler un réseau qui se trouve être une de nos enquêtes en cours.

- En effet, ce réseau est assez étendu. Seulement, à présent, il ne concerne plus que des échanges de drogue ou de prostitution, nous avons remarqué un énorme déplacement d'armes vers L2. Hors vous êtes au courant que le ministre de L4 ainsi que celui de la Terre doivent se rendre sur L2 afin de signer de la paperasse avec votre ministre.

Le commissaire acquiesça, derrière le jeune asiatique, les deux policiers réfléchissaient à tout ce qui était dit. Un preventer dans leurs locaux était déjà quelque chose de troublant, mais alors si maintenant celui-ci se mettait à parler de trafic d'armes, cela devenait bien plus bouleversant.

- C'est pour cela que je suis ici, nous avons peur d'une manœuvre d'attentat visant l'un ou l'autre de ces deux ministres.

Mick se leva et fit quelque pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé travailler par deux ?

- Hai, mon collègue se trouve en ce moment même sur L4 et assure la sécurité de monsieur Raberba Winner.

- Oh je vois, et donc vous, vous venez sur le terrain afin de devancer le tout.

- Parfaitement. Avec l'autorisation de votre commissaire, je viens ici prendre le commandement de l'enquête en cours. Ce qui veut dire qu'à présent vous êtes sous mes ordres.

Mick et Linda ouvrirent de grands yeux, ils allaient travailler sous les ordres de ce jeune preventer et le commissaire avait accepté, c'était impossible.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, j'ai une totale confiance dans les hommes du Colonel Chang, je sais que le lieutenant colonel Yuy fera ce qu'il faut, alors veuillez l'aider comme il se doit.

- Mais…

Mick n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que l'asiatique était déjà à la porte, il se tourna vers le commissaire.

- Les délais sont un peu courts, mais je vais rapidement faire converger nos informations avec les vôtres. Arigato pour votre collaboration dans cette enquête.

Heero passa les portes et attendit que les deux policiers sortent, il n'avait pas une grande confiance en eux, mais Wufei Chang lui avait dit que le commissaire était quelqu'un de bien et il lui faisait confiance, donc, si celui-ci lui disait que ces hommes étaient nets, alors il le croyait, du moins pour le moment.

Dans le bureau, Mick se tenait debout devant le bureau du commissaire, il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de ce qui venait de se passer, surtout que le ridicule de la situation d'avant ne lui était pas encore sorti de l'esprit, alors se faire avoir deux fois par des gamins.

- Non mais chef, vous l'avez vu, il sort à peine de l'adolescence et vous lui confiez comme ça toute notre équipe et notre enquête.

- Vous feriez mieux de faire plus attention à votre vision des choses. Les preventers ne sont pas des policiers, ils sont au-dessus de nous. Alors faites attention, ce jeune homme peut cacher plus de choses que vous ne le pensez.

Mick grogna, il n'était pas pour le fait que ce gamin s'occupe d'eux, mais si le commissaire leur donnait cet ordre, c'était qu'il devait de toute manière obéir, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce garçon froid et distant était quelqu'un de complètement fiable.

- Bien, allez plutôt l'aider.

- Bien chef.

Les deux officiers sortirent de la salle, laissant le commissaire à ses pensées. Ce jeune homme, Heero Yuy, avait l'air de quelqu'un de droit, mais pas très sociable. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien avec ses hommes, après tout, toute cette histoire commençait à prendre un tournant autre que tout ce à quoi il aurait pensé. Soupirant, il sortit un dossier, regarda la reliure, puis se mit à le feuilleter. Il fallait que tout se passe bien.

ooxOxoo

Sur L4, Quatre Raberba Winner était assis à son bureau, l'air songeur, il n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce que lui disaient les deux garçons. Il savait très bien qu'il était en danger, oh que oui, après tout être ministre de L4 n'était pas sans risque, mais tout de même. Pourquoi le viser lui plus qu'un autre ? Pourquoi se faire autant de soucis pour lui ?

Il savait se défendre, il savait très bien faire attention à sa propre santé, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi couvert. Les deux garçons devant lui s'inquiétaient pour sa santé, ce qui était tout à fait normal sachant qu'ils étaient amis, mais de là à l'être autant, c'était peut-être un peu abusé.

- Ecoute Wufei, je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Winner, seulement, je fais mon travail, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je suis ici.

- Peut-être, même sûrement, je ne t'empêche pas de faire ton travail, mais ne m'empêche pas de faire le mien sans oublier que j'ai été pilote de Gundam tout comme vous. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas suivi la même voix, que j'ai oublié ce que c'est d'être constamment en danger.

Le chinois nommé Wufei Chang, chef de l'unité qui avait l'enquête L2 en main, était présent en face du jeune blond. Ses cheveux noir corbeau tombaient sur ses épaules, son visage s'était affiné, mais on y voyait clairement les traits de l'adulte qu'il commençait à devenir, une taille pas très grande, mais un corps assez musclé. Il portait un uniforme simple : une veste et un pantalon avec ses galons.

En face de lui, Quatre Raberba Winner. Il tenait d'une main de maître la Winner Corp. Cela lui avait valu son titre de ministre du fait qu'il avait su montrer au peuple de L4 son intelligence, ses dons en matière de politique et surtout son amitié avec la reine de Sank. Le peuple n'avait pas mis longtemps à le hisser à cette place pour maintenir la paix sur leur colonie.

Le jeune garçon avait peu changé niveau taille et caractère, toujours aussi frêle de carrure, un moral d'acier, une tendance à s'inquiéter pour les autres mais un caractère assez fort qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et de continuer à tenir son poste haut placé.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire Winner, seulement tu dois comprendre que nous avons une enquête à mener, et que tu es l'une des cibles. Alors laisse-moi faire mon travail et je te laisserai faire le tien.

- Quatre, j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes.

Le blond soupira en tournant son regard vers le jeune homme qui était adossé au mur, son regard émeraude posé sur lui, il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est le fait qu'il avait grandi, oui, même bien. Il les dépassait tous en majeure partie de deux bonnes têtes, sa mèche châtain cachant son œil lui conférait toujours cette aura mystérieuse. Son corps longiligne portait lui aussi l'uniforme des preventers, son arme à sa ceinture, il gardait cet air détaché.

Quatre passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, si lui aussi s'y mettait, dans ce cas il n'était pas dans la merde. Il allait devoir plier, il ne pouvait jamais résister bien longtemps au jeune homme.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Heero, je croyais que vous faisiez équipe ?

- Nous faisons équipe, seulement Heero s'est rendu sur L2 pour commencer l'enquête de plus près.

- C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé là-bas, le commissaire Nelson saura s'occuper de notre japonais.

Wufei ajusta un bouton de sa veste avant de prendre la tasse de café qui se trouvait sur le bureau et de boire une gorgée. Ca remontait à combien de temps qu'il avait ce poste maintenant ? Il ne comptait plus vraiment, mais ce n'était pas tant que ça.

- L2, je vois, et pourrais-je être mis dans la confidence ?

- Bien sûr, nous avons la certitude qu'un commerce de drogue et de prostitution s'y trouve. Seulement si ce n'était que ça, nous laisserions faire la police locale. Etant preventer, nous ne nous occupons que des affaires importantes pouvant toucher la sécurité totale de l'univers. Hors il se trouve que nous avons eu vent d'un convoi d'armement sur L2, alors que toi et la reine de Sank vous y rendez. Ne trouvant pas ça très normal, Lady Une m'a fait l'honneur de me confier cette mission.

- Quel honneur ! Mais dis-moi plutôt, comment en êtes vous arrivés à vous entendre tous les deux ?

Wufei rebut une gorgée, il n'avait pas vu Quatre depuis longtemps. En fait, depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se revoir, de prendre de réelles nouvelles, de faire le point.

- Sally m'a proposé à la fin de la guerre de rentrer au service des Preventers, j'ai accepté. Je n'avais plus d'autre but, et j'y ai retrouvé Lady Une, Mariemeya, puis Trowa et Heero. Nous avons formé un groupe. Je suis le leader cette fois, Yuy n'y a posé aucun problème, je fais équipe seul et Heero et Trowa sont un très bon duo.

Quatre fit un sourire et l'offrit au châtain qui avait porté son regard sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la grande ville d'affaire qu'était L4.

- Et toi, nous avons suivi ton parcours à la télévision. Belle ascension.

- Merci, il est vrai que je n'ai pas vu tout ça passer. Seulement il m'arrive de repenser au passé. A vous, aux gundams. J'en serais presque mélancolique.

- Moi aussi cela m'arrive Quatre, tu sais, cette période où nous étions tous les cinq était agréable, même si le temps ne s'y prêtait pas.

Trowa avait dit ses mots sans quitter la fenêtre du regard. C'était vrai, ça leur manquait.

- Moi aussi, seulement, nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière, nous avons tous pris des chemins différents, c'est ainsi. Ce monde est mieux sans guerre.

- Oui.

Quatre rangea une pile de papiers dans un tiroir, tout cela c'était du passé et il fallait aller de l'avant.

- Au fait vous savez ce qu'est devenu Duo ?

Un long silence répondit au blond qui regarda les deux garçons l'un après l'autre.

- Non, aucune nouvelle de lui depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'il vous aurait suivi ou alors qu'il se serait installé avec Hilde.

- Non, Hilde est aussi preventer et fait duo avec Sally sous mes ordres.

- Dans ce cas, Duo ?

Il y eut un autre silence, Wufei regardait quelque chose sur sa veste, et Trowa fixait toujours la fenêtre. Alors c'était ça, il avait disparu sans laisser de trace après la fin de la guerre. Mais pourquoi ? Lui s'était de nombreuses fois demander pourquoi il ne lui rendait pas une petite visite ou même un coup de fil. Mais ça pouvait se comprendre, il avait l'habitude de venir le voir pendant un temps, mais il était ministre, un ferrailleur n'était pas le mieux vu aux alentours de ce bâtiment, un preventer, il aurait été trop occupé tout comme l'avait été Trowa pour lui rendre la moindre visite.

Il soupira. Où était passé Duo alors ?

- Mais le problème n'est pas Duo, mais toi Winner.

- Pourquoi moi ? J'aimerais bien savoir où est passé Duo, moi. C'était mon ami, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter alors que vous, vous semblez ne rien penser de tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas que nous ne pensons rien de cette histoire Winner, tout simplement qu'elle n'est pas d'actualité.

- Pas d'actualité, comment ça ? Tu parles de Duo, Wufei, Duo Maxwell notre ami.

- Je sais très bien de qui tu parles Winner, seulement, s'il ne nous contacte plus, c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu ne penses pas ?

Sur ces mots, le colonel Chang Wufei se leva pour se rendre à la porte afin de quitte le lieu.

- Je te laisse sous la garde de Barton Winner. Il te suivra partout, comme une ombre et se rendra avec toi sur L2. Ne lui fausse pas compagnie, merci. Au revoir.

Il ferma la porte et Quatre grogna, Wufei leur cachait quelque chose, c'était évident, il le sentait au fond de lui. Le chinois n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec eux.

Il porta son regard sur Trowa qui avait fait de même, le petit blond lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre un cadre sur le bureau.

- Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps, et puis, je me devais de veiller sur Heero.

- Heero ?

- Oui, tu sais après la guerre, il a protégé Réléna et puis un jour, il est arrivé au QG des preventers en disant qu'il voulait se joindre à nous, revenir comme avant, notre groupe lui manquait. Lui, le soldat parfait, il était mélancolique, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Réléna lui tapait peut-être sur les nerfs.

- J'en ai parlé avec Noin qui est en faction là-bas avec Zechs depuis qu'ils sont de retour de leur voyage dans les colonies. Elle m'a dit qu'il semblait de plus en plus pâle, il ne se concentrait que sur son travail, Réléna n'arrivait même pas à lui faire sortir un mot, alors c'est elle qui lui a conseillé de venir nous voir. Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Tu sais, Heero et moi on se comprend très bien, tout comme toi tu comprenais Duo.

- Je comprenais Duo, mais je ne l'ai pas assez bien compris vu qu'il a disparu sans laisser de trace.

Trowa hocha la tête et Quatre se leva pour aller rejoindre le jeune homme à la mèche.

- Heero n'était pas là, ni pour Wufei, ni pour moi. Il cherchait le natté avec lequel il avait fini par se lier d'amitié. C'est amusant comment il a réussi à briser la glace, seulement, il n'était pas là.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il s'adaptait bien à Duo, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas tout bêtement dit qu'il l'appréciait ?

- Tu connais Heero Quatre, tu le vois dire qu'il apprécie quelqu'un ? Non. Et maintenant, et bien, il est en quelque sorte une ombre qui ne pense qu'à son travail.

Quatre soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment que le Japonais aimait tant que ça le natté, sinon il aurait tenté de les caser depuis longtemps ensemble, en temps de guerre peut-être pas, mais le jour où ils avaient fêter ça oui. Seulement, Duo avait passé sa soirée avec Hilde, et Heero avec Réléna.

- N'ai pas de remord Quatre. Moi aussi j'aurais dû faire quelque chose depuis longtemps.

Le petit arabe releva la tête pour plonger dans l'orbe verte de son vis-à-vis. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de tenter de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son bureau.

- Et Catherine va bien ?

Trowa se permit de sourire en voyant le blond changer de sujet.

- Oui très bien.

Il fit quelques pas avant que Quatre n'atteigne le bureau et passa ses deux bras autour de la taille du blond, il déposa tendre un baiser sur son crâne.

- Tu m'en veux de ne pas être venu te voir ?

- Un peu, je comprends que la santé d'Heero soit importante, mais je pensais que tu m'avais tout simplement oublié.

- Quatre, je n'oublierai jamais la nuit la plus merveilleuse que j'ai passé avec toi. Jamais mais…

Quatre se dégagea des bras du châtain.

- Mais, il doit toujours avoir un mais. Je suis un ministre, tu es un preventer, ça sous-entend beaucoup de choses. Nous n'avons pas de temps à nous consacrer. Et puis que diraient les journaux ? Quatre Raberba Winner s'envoie en l'air avec un preventer ? Ce ne serait pas bon. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies pu vouloir couper les ponts, et puis après tout, j'avais bu et toi aussi, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver…

Trowa fit taire le blond d'un baiser, ce qu'il lui disait lui faisait mal, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état-là, il lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne fallait pas croire que Quatre était quelqu'un de doux et gentil, il le savait pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre. Il avait son caractère qui le plus souvent était assez trempé.

Il lâcha les lèvres de son amant avant de le regarder doucement, restant front à front.

- Jamais je n'ai dit ça Quatre. Je t'aime, si c'est ce mot que tu voulais entendre, dans ce cas je te le redirai et redirai encore, autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras. Cette nuit, je n'avais pas bu Quatre, je tiens l'alcool bien mieux que tu ne le penses, mais je t'aimais déjà et je t'aimerai encore. Je me fiche du quand dira t-on si tu es à mes côtés, mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal Quatre, c'est tout ce qui importe pour moi.

Quatre lui offrit un petit sourire triste, les paroles de Trowa le rassuraient. Seulement, encore une fois, il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où tout cela allait mener, mais pour le moment, il suffisait juste de vivre l'instant présent et il avait avec lui son garde du corps personnel qui ne devait pas le quitter d'une semelle. Un sourire un peu plus grand vint naître sur son visage.

- Dans ce cas monsieur le garde du corps, puisque vous ne devez pas me lâcher d'une semelle, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente pour tout ce qui est salle de bain et chambre.

Le visage de Trowa se détendit et ses lèvres formèrent elles aussi un merveilleux sourire tout plein de sous-entendus.

- Mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien monsieur Winner.

Quatre prit la main de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

- Il ne me reste plus que quelques documents à remplir et nous rejoindrons mes appartements.

ooxOxoo

- Bien. Est-ce que tout le monde a reçu correctement ses instructions ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, je laisse place au lieutenant-colonel Yuy.

Le vieux commissaire laissa place au lieutenant-colonel Yuy, celui-ci portait une chemise blanche et un jean, il se fondait plus dans la masse mais cela faisait aussi ressortir le fait qu'il était bien plus jeune que tous les brigadiers du commissariat.

- Je suis donc le lieutenant-colonel Yuy, preventer et assigné à la mission de protection du ministre Raberba Winner et Melle Peacecreaft.

- Dans ce cas que faites-vous dans notre modeste PJ ?

Heero tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler, il devait avoir juste dix années de plus que lui, était métissé black, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et ses yeux étaient aussi marrons que les siens étaient prussiens.

- Votre nom ?

- Brigadier Joan Lister.

- Ce que je fais ici allait être le sujet de ma phrase lorsque vous m'avez coupé la parole.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit, le lieutenant-colonel Yuy avait beau être jeune, il était un militaire, et ça se sentait vraiment beaucoup.

- Bon avant que je ne sois coupé une nouvelle fois, je suis ici afin de démanteler le réseau de drogue et de prostitution dont vous vous occupez actuellement.

- Mais pourquoi puisque c'est une affaire en cours ?

Heero soupira. Cette fois-ci, c'était une femme, grande, de longs cheveux blonds relevés en chignon, il lui semblait revoir un peu Lady Une lors de la guerre en moins sévère bien sûr mais tout de même.

- Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas un simple réseau de drogue et de prostitution. Pour que notre haut lieu nous ait demandé d'assurer la protection des gouverneurs se rendant sur L2, c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison de penser qu'il va y avoir un attentat. C'est pour cela que je suis sur place afin de m'assurer que cette bande sera stoppée avant d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit.

- Un attentat, n'est-ce pas un peu gros ?

- Non, votre ministre et celui de L4 ainsi que la reine du royaume de Sank ont un important contrat à signer et il est bien connu que le dernier attentat ayant échoué, un nouveau sera tenté sur une colonie beaucoup plus accessible que les autres. L2 n'est pas une colonie fiable pour ce genre de voyage lorsqu'on est quelqu'un d'influent, c'est pour ça que nous avons étudié les transports et autres qui se passaient autour de votre colonie. Nous avons remarqué un arrivage massif d'armes. Regroupant vos informations avec celles que j'avais, j'ai réussi à obtenir la conclusion que j'attendais, c'est pour cela que ce soir, vous allez attaquer cette ancienne usine d'Oz et ramenez ici tout ce que vous trouverez.

Les brigadiers et autres qui avaient écouté toute la tirade du garçon hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris. Linda et Mick qui devaient mener l'assaut étaient en avant-poste afin de pouvoir voir si tout le monde était à l'écoute. Dès que cela fut fait, ce fut rapidement que les patrouilles de police partirent pour l'ancienne usine.

Une fois tout le monde placé, Mick donna le signal d'assaut et une horde de policiers entra dans l'usine pour trouver une bonne bande, assis pour la plupart autour d'un verre, d'autres plus loin en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une ou deux prostituées, d'autres qui étaient complètement saouls et comataient sur le canapé, et encore d'autres qui un peu plus loin faisaient un billard.

Lorsque les policiers entrèrent ce fut la panique, entre la drogue qui traînait sur les tables, les bouteilles d'alcool ou encore les cigarettes, personne n'eut vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement.

- Plus personne ne bouge, descente de police, suivez-nous tous gentiment. De toute manière le bâtiment est cerné.

- Mais nous n'avons rien à cacher monsieur le policier et faites moins de bruit y en a qui dorment.

Mick repéra la jeune fille de l'autre fois qui était en train de jouer avec une bouteille de bière. Il fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses suivants, celui-ci l'attrapa par les épaules et la tira vers l'avant.

- Allez, bougez-vous, tout le monde en voiture, on va au commissariat.

- Toujours aimable à ce que je vois.

Un jeune homme, une cigarette à la main, les regardait faire sans vraiment être impressionné par tout ce remue-ménage. Mick serra son flingue dans ses mains et le rangea pour faire quelques pas vers le garçon aux longs cheveux châtains.

- Toi, tu vas me suivre, tu commences à m'énerver.

- Oh là, tout doux, mes poignets ne se sont toujours pas remis de votre petit joujou.

- Allez dépêche-toi. Serrez-moi tout ça.

La horde de policiers se rua pour empoigner le plus de personnes possibles, mais le garçon à la cigarette fut nettement plus rapide, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla, là ce fut le branle-bas de combat, tout le monde se réveilla d'un coup et commença à fuir par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

Mick lui attrapa le poignet un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Cette fois, c'est bon, entrave à policier, je vais pouvoir te mettre sous les verrous.

- Mais bien sûr mon chou, avoue que me voir derrière des barreaux t'excite.

Mick devint rouge et claqua les menottes autour des fins poignets du garçon, prenant la cigarette pour la jeter au loin. Le garçon fit un mouvement de tête et une ombre fuit par la trappe.

Le jeune homme se laissa emmener mais pas sans se débattre, il n'était pas si sociable qu'il en avait l'air. Ses longs cheveux étaient défaits et volaient dans tous les sens, la jeune fille qui semblait être son amie se débattait elle aussi comme une tigresse. Au final, ils furent de nouveau enfermés dans le fourgon destination la police de district.

- Comme on se retrouve les gosses, y a pas à dire, ça me fait un réel plaisir de vous avoir ici.

- Ce n'est en tout point aucunement réciproque.

- Je me le disais aussi.

Mick regarda sa main, elle saignait légèrement, Linda lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'il fasse arrêter le saignement.

- Cette pute m'a mordu jusqu'au sang.

- Fallait pas me niquer ma clope du con.

- Je vais le tuer.

Linda dut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire pour que celui-ci reste calme, le brigadier qui conduisait suivait l'altercation entre les quatre d'un œil et de l'autre la route. Ils arrivèrent devant le commissariat et tout le monde fut tour à tour mené à l'intérieur. Enfin tour à tour, ce fut plutôt un effet de masse.

- My God je savais pas qu'être flic ramenait autant de tune.

- La ferme et avance.

Un brigadier donna une petite tape sur un des garçons qu'il entraînait à l'intérieur.

- Il n'a pas tord, c'est vrai que vous faites piètre mine.

- Toi, ne la ramène pas.

- Pourquoi, vous allez me bâillonnez aussi ?

Quelqu'un gloussa à leur côté et l'amie du châtain lui fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à chanter suivie de près par celui qui était légèrement saoul.

_La flicaille c'est que de la volaille. _

_Ça piaille mais ça ne se fait pas maille. _

_Poulet cuit ou rôti ? _

_M'en ferais bien un tit dîner. _

_La flicaille, c'est que de la volaille. _

_Ça piaille mais ça ne se fait pas de mail. _

_Commissariat délabré_

_Mais que fait le gouvernement ?_

_La…._

Linda tenta de faire taire la jeune fille en entrant dans le commissariat mais ce fut peine perdue parce que ce fut bientôt repris par toute la joyeuse bande.

- Vous l'avais dit, fallait nous bâillonner aussi.

Mick allait craquer lorsque le commissaire fit son entrée dans la salle pour voir ce qu'était ce remue-ménage. Il trouva des jeunes sur les bureaux en train de chanter à tue-tête cette chanson plutôt mauvaise pour eux. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Tout le monde en cellule et ensuite un par un vous me les interrogez tous.

- Et comment faites-vous pour ceux qui sont bourrés ? Ricana le jeune homme.

- Et bien on va commencer par toi, t'as une grande gueule. Sourit Mick.

- Que veux-tu ? C'est pour mieux me foutre de ta gueule mon enfant.

Mick le poussa brutalement dans le dos et ils passèrent à côté du commissaire. La jeune fille se mit à genoux, tendant ses poignets entravés vers lui.

- Non pas lui, mon amour, mon chéri, ne lui faites pas de mal !!

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui fit un sourire triste avant de se mettre à beugler.

- Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver notre enfant mon cœur, rien ne t'arrivera, s'il le faut, je me tuerai pour que tu sois libre.

- Non ne fais pas ça, que seraient des années sans toi à mes côtés ? Comment pourrais-je faire pour éduquer notre enfant ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois libre, je n'y suis pour rien si les flics ne savent rien faire comme il faut.

Mick lui donna encore un coup dans le dos pour le faire avancer et Linda tenta de relever la jeune fille.

- Hey doucement, ma douce est enceinte, allez pas me la brusquer.

Linda se recula d'un pas et la jeune fille au sol fit mine d'avoir des contractions.

- Voilà, regardez ce que vous lui avez fait ! Vous l'avez stressée ! Elle va faire une fausse couche maintenant.

Linda commença à paniquer vraiment, Mick avait blêmi et beaucoup d'autres s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise de son bourreau et se rua sur la jeune fille.

- Tu m'entends mon cœur, je t'en prie calme-toi.

Il se retourna vivement vers la femme.

- Mais que faites-vous ? Appelez une ambulance, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle souffre.

La jeune fille au sol se tenait le ventre, plus loin, on entendait quelques rires étouffés. Linda se rua sur le téléphone et commença à d'écrire la situation. Ce fut au moment où elle allait raccrocher que tous ceux capturés ne purent que se mettre à rire. Les policiers ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Le châtain était en train de rire alors que la jeune fille au lieu de se contracter, martelait le sol à coup de poing, tellement c'était trop drôle.

- On m'explique ? Demanda Linda.

- Je crois qu'ils viennent seulement de se moquer de nous.

Mick, plus énervé que jamais, attrapa le châtain par le col et le tira vers le bureau du commissaire, là où il serait le plus tranquille pour l'interroger.

- Oh mon amour, vois-tu, nous sommes encore séparés l'un de l'autre.

- Mais je te retrouverai, oh mon Roméo, même dans ce monde de brutes…

Il ne put entendre la fin que la porte s'était refermée. Il tenta de se calmer un petit peu, histoire de reprendre sa respiration parce qu'il riait encore.

- Ça va, tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule avec ton petit numéro.

- …C'était trop tentant…Et puis vous y avez vraiment cru en plus…

- La ferme et assieds-toi.

Il jeta pratiquement le jeune homme sur la chaise. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, deux hommes entrèrent.

- Lieutenant-colonel, commissaire.

- Mick, veuillez vous calmer.

- Mais vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer.

- En effet, j'étais même en train de demander à ce que le calme revienne, ce qui est en train d'être fait d'ailleurs.

- Ces petits voyous sont vraiment forts pour nous mener en bateau.

- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, je savais qu'un jour tu finirais par me faire des éloges.

Il se prit une tape sur la tête. Le commissaire fit le tour du bureau pour prendre place sur son fauteuil. Il avait toujours son air sérieux, mais dès qu'il fut correctement installé, son dossier sorti, il fit un très grand sourire à l'accusé mais celui-ci le devança.

- Hey, tu pourrais dire à l'autre de me virer ces bracelets. Pas que je n'aime pas la quincaillerie, mais les marques de la dernière fois sont encore présentes ça me suffit.

- Mick, les poignets de monsieur.

- Hein ? Mais c'est un prévenu.

- Bon s'il ne veut pas le faire, je le fais à sa place.

Il attrapa quelque chose dans ses cheveux, glissa l'épingle dans sa bouche et après deux trois tours, il fit sauter la serrure. Les bracelets tombèrent au sol et il put se masser les poignets.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Alors dis-moi tout papy, comment ça se fait que tu nous aies attaqués si tôt dans la soirée, je commençais juste ma troisième cigarette de la soirée.

- Un ordre du haut, apparemment Chang Wufei a décidé de passer à l'étape suivante.

Mick se raidit et sentit quelque chose d'étrange émaner du lieutenant qui était resté en retrait à la demande du commissaire.

- Ah, et donc, que puis-je faire pour ce cher Chang ?

- Pour ça, il va falloir que tu voies avec son lieutenant-colonel.

- Lieutenant-colonel, ça veut dire qu'il a été promu ? Et ben, y en a qui ne rame pas dans le secteur.

Le commissaire fit un tendre sourire au garçon.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Tout nous dire sur ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'on s'est vus en fait.

- Oh, tout ce qui concernerait par exemple, un certain cargo contenant des armes, des explosifs et surtout, les plans du ministère de L2 ?

- Par exemple en effet.

- Fastoche alors.

- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te présenter le lieutenant-colonel chargé de l'enquête.

Le garçon se retourna pour voir de qui parlait le commissaire et croisa un regard cobalt bien connu. Il sentit son sang se geler et son cœur se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Lorsque le jeune homme à la voix un peu rauque se retourna, Heero crut sentir tout son corps le lâcher, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas ici.

- Heero.

- Duo.

Ils avaient lâché ça en cœur, le jeune châtain remit rapidement du choc se leva pour quitter la salle.

- Oh non non non, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici, en ce lieu avec lui. Vous me trouvez un autre lieutenant-colonel, qui vous souhaitez mais pas lui.

- Duo, veux-tu bien revenir ici tout de suite, c'est le colonel Chang qui l'a envoyé.

- Celui-là, si je le croise, je le tue, colonel ou pas ! Il finira dans un trou et de la terre au-dessus.

- Duo, calme-toi.

Le jeune châtain se laissa retomber sur le siège, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Heero Yuy. Chang Wufei avait envoyé Heero Yuy. Il lui ferait regretter cet acte.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez ? Dit Mick.

- Hai. Répondit simplement Heero en prenant place sur la chaise à côté du châtain, il avait repris toute sa contenance.

Duo attrapa une mèche de cheveux avant de se mettre à la tortiller dans tous les sens pour oublier la présence du japonais à ses côtés.

- Bon, Duo, il nous faut tout ce que tu sais sur ce que je t'ai demandé, parce que je ne pourrai pas te garder éternellement, ni toi, ni tout ceux n'ayant pas pris de la drogue. Je n'aurai rien de bien concret, cette opération a plutôt été montée pour te rapatrier ici.

- Oh mais fallait le dire, j'aurais évité tout ce charmant remue-ménage.

- Tu t'es bien moqué de nous.

- C'est dans mes gènes, j'aime me moquer de la police locale.

- Sal…

- Votre langage ! Et arrêtez vos gamineries tous les deux.

Mick se mit à bouder alors que Duo avait une petite moue amusée, il reprit tout de même son sérieux, ajustant son débardeur noir ainsi que sa veste pour être à l'aise devant l'interrogatoire qui allait commencer.

- Bon je crois qu'il serait bien de résumer le début de l'histoire pour monsieur Yuy qui n'a pas l'air très au courant des agissements du colonel Chang.

- Ouais ouais, vais le faire, c'est si gentiment demandé. Bon alors, Duo Maxwell, preventer en mission d'infiltration depuis maintenant trois ans, en fait depuis la fin de la guerre. L2 ayant recueilli, suivant Miss Lady Une, des émissaires d'OZ, il a été demandé au lieutenant, à l'époque Chang Wufei, d'organiser une mission d'infiltration dans ces rangs afin de voir ce qu'ils allaient préparer. N'ayant rien contre eux, on ne pouvait les arrêter, si bien que j'ai choisi de moi-même d'y aller. Après tout, je suis originaire de L2 et celui le plus apte à infiltrer une bande de rue. Mon aptitude au maniement des armes et autres m'a permis de me faire bien voir du chef et voilà, je suis son bras droit, ainsi que la jeune fille, Mika.

- Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé alors ? Demanda Yuy.

Duo lui fit un très très grand sourire moqueur.

- Parce que je lui avais demandé de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage et de ma mission, seul lui et le commissaire ici présent sont au courant de mon rang, de ma mission. Même miss Lady Une n'est pas au courant de mon appartenance aux preventers. C'était des conditions simples et non ajustables.

- Hum.

- Et non Yuy, tu ne sauras pas le pourquoi du comment, ça je le garde pour moi. Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu réussi à te débarrasser de cette sangsue ?

Le japonais lui envoya un regard noir, le châtain sourit de plus belle.

- Oh je vois, Monsieur le soldat parfait a changé de métier pour rejoindre les preventers. J'avais oublié, excuse ma maladresse. Et tu fais équipe avec ?

- Trowa Barton.

- Oh j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et comment va tit Quatre ?

- Il le protège.

- Mieux en mieux tout ça, donc Trowa protège Quatre, Wufei au commande, toi ici et moi espion, hum, ça me rappelle nos folles aventures d'avant paix.

- Baka.

- Tiens ça, ça ne m'avait presque pas manqué en fait.

Le commissaire passa une main lasse sur son visage. Derrière, Mick suivait la discussion, il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, mais l'entente entre ces deux-là ne semblait pas vraiment au beau fixe. Le commissaire se racla la gorge pour faire taire le couple en dispute.

- Si on en revenait aux faits.

- Ouais, alors, l'autre jour lorsque l'autre abruti nous a coffrés…on était chargés de ramener un paquet au chef, ce que contenait ce paquet, je n'en sais pas grand-chose, seulement, il semblait bien heureux de l'avoir.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Une petite idée si, bien sûr, ça ne peut être que la clé d'un entrepôt, mais de là à dire lequel, je n'en sais rien.

- Mais pourtant, vous n'aviez rien sur vous.

- Hé hé, que crois-tu ? Qu'on va se faire piquer avec le paquet précieux du boss ? Tss tss, tu nous sous-estimes là, t'as pas remarqué qu'il te manquait quelqu'un ce soir.

Mick fit mine de chercher et sembla en effet constater qu'il manquait bien quelqu'un.

- Le gosse, le petit blond.

- Ouais parfaitement, Davis, c'est le troisième de la bande, il est le plus jeune aussi. C'est lui qui avait caché le paquet.

- Le...

- Langage. Dit le commissaire avant même que l'homme n'ait pu dire le début.

Il y eut un petit silence pour que tout le monde puisse assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit. La jeune femme de tout à l'heure entra dans la pièce et trouva étrange un tel silence.

- J'ai relâché la jeune fille, elle n'avait aucune trace de quoi que ce soit pouvant nous permettre de la garder plus alors que nos cellules sont pleines.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous en prie prenez place.

- Ouais, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

- Duo, le capitaine Linda Heol et le capitaine Mick Panel sont mes meilleurs hommes.

Duo manqua de s'étouffer avant de se taper légèrement sur sa cage thoracique.

- Vous blaguez peut-être ?

- Absolument pas, Duo. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dans un commissariat de district, pas dans un immeuble de preventers.

- Ouais ouais, je sais.

Il fit un grand geste avant de mettre ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Bon, si ce n'est que cela, j'aimerais savoir ce que je fais maintenant, parce que je veux bien passer à l'étape supérieure qui veut dire récolter les informations en profondeur, mais que ferai-je une fois avec ?

- Le lieutenant colonel Yuy n'est pas connu de cette bande, arrange-toi pour le rencontrer, voyons voir, après-demain.

Duo blanchit sur le coup, Heero hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire que je le rencontre lui ?

- Parfaitement nécessaire et puis comme ça, ça vous donnera le moyen de discuter du bon vieux temps autre part que dans mon bureau.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Bon je peux y aller maintenant. Mika doit m'attendre.

- Allez file.

Duo se leva, fit un signe de tête au commissaire, et s'arrêta près de l'homme.

- Mes clopes.

Mick grogna et lui rendit son paquet, Duo en sortit une sous son nez et l'alluma avant de partir pour de bon. Linda leva la main pour dire qu'il était interdit de fumer dans une enceinte publique mais le commissaire lui fit signe de se taire. Le natté retrouva Mika dans la rue, celle-ci l'attendait sagement assise sur le capot d'une des voitures de police.

- Il te voulait quoi les flics ?

- M'emmerder pour le cinéma de tout à l'heure.

- M'étonne même pas.

- Allez viens on rentre, Davis doit s'inquiéter.

- Tu parles, ce gamin doit être en train de courir quelque part.

Duo lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui tendre son bras et tous les deux se mirent en route pour leur vraie planque, là où le boss devait se trouver en ce moment avec Davis et les attendre.

ooxOxoo

Devant un café, un jeune homme attendait adossé contre le mur. Il regarda sa montre et pesta, il avait dix minutes de retard. Lunettes noires, chemise blanche et pantalon en jean, il était plutôt habillé strictement, mais avec un petit air décontracté. Une main dans sa poche, l'autre sortie pour regarder l'heure passer, il attendait encore et toujours.

Lorsque sa montre sonna le quart, une silhouette se fit apercevoir au loin. Casquette, lunettes, veste, pantalon et débardeur, noirs, même les baskets étaient de cette couleur. La cigarette en bouche et ses cheveux défaits voletant au gré du vent, il traversa la rue sans faire attention aux voitures et rejoignit le garçon. Il ne le salua même pas, se contentant de lui faire un vague hochement de tête et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le café. S'asseyant à une table dans un coin, celui qui était en avance retira ses lunettes pour dévoiler deux cobalts un peu en colère.

- Tu es en retard.

- J'aime me faire désirer c'est ainsi. Je ne me refais pas.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux retira casquette et lunettes pour afficher un visage simple, sans émotion aucune. La serveuse vint chercher la commande. Heero prit un café noir bien serré, alors que Duo prenait un chocolat froid. La jeune fille disparut rapidement, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à entamer plus que ça la conversation avec ces deux très beaux garçons.

Ils restèrent dans un silence commun jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur consommation et que la serveuse les laisse en paix. Ce fut alors le lieutenant-colonel qui entama la discussion.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi de disparaître sans rien dire à personne ?

- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais qu'aux missions ?

- Ça fait partie de la mission.

- Ah ouais, et puis de toute manière, il me semble qu'après la remise des médailles et le pot de fin de guerre, tout le monde s'est dispersé. T'es parti vivre de ton côté, avec ta douce princesse, Quatre a tenté de reprendre l'entreprise de son défunt père, Trowa a rejoint Catherine et Wufei a été réclamé par Sally. Je faisais quoi dans tout ça ? Ferrailleur, ouais, ça va cinq minutes. Hilde était charmante, mais petit à petit, il me fallait de l'espace. Wufei est alors venu me parler de cette mission, de venir rejoindre les preventers, que je serais sûrement mieux là-bas. J'ai accepté et j'ai choisi d'être le pion de la mission. C'est tout. Point barre. Mais c'est amusant de voir que finalement tout le monde est devenu preventer sauf Quatre qui a visé bien plus haut que nous.

- Hai, ministre de L4 et propriétaire de la plus grosse entreprise des colonies. C'est un peu le leader des colonies comme Réléna est celui de la Terre.

- Et comment va notre charmante Princesse ? Elle a dû être triste de te voir partir.

Heero lui lança un regard noir avant de boire son café. Duo avait son sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi au début tu appréciais Réléna et que petit à petit, ça s'est dégradé.

- Pas tes affaires. Siffla Duo en buvant à son tour une gorgée de son lait.

Heero regarda sa montre avant de reporter son regard sur le châtain. Celui-ci avait changé, il n'était plus le joyeux luron de leur bande, celui qui hurlait qu'il était shinigami, qu'il allait écraser tout le monde et que mieux valait faire équipe que chacun pour soi.

- Tu es pressé peut-être ?

- Iie.

- Alors cesse de regarder ta montre, c'est stressant.

Heero baissa la manche de sa chemise et reporta toute son attention sur son café.

- Alors, c'est Trowa qui protège Quatre ?

- Hum, il m'a dit qu'il avait des affaires à régler avec lui et donc qu'il préférait assurer sa sécurité.

- Oh je vois. Fit d'un ton moqueur Duo.

- Et Wufei suit aussi de L4 pour le moment.

- Et toi tu te retrouves dans ce trou pommé de L2. Je penserais même qu'il l'a fait exprès.

- Possible.

Duo finit rapidement son lait et en commanda un second. La jeune fille lui amena directement. Il la remercia d'un sourire charmeur, Heero serra les poings mais ne dit rien de plus.

- Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça. Voici les coordonnées de l'entrepôt où sont normalement entreposées les armes venant d'arriver sur L2.

Heero ramassa le papier et le mit dans sa poche discrètement. Duo lui tendit un autre papier.

- Celui-ci, c'est le nouveau QG. Mais évitez de débarquer à l'improviste comme l'autre fois, vous n'êtes pas sensés le connaître celui-là.

- Hai.

Duo finit son chocolat et Heero son café, le natté semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retenait, seulement il finit par craquer.

- Mais dis-moi Heero, pourquoi être devenu preventer et avoir laissé au loin l'amour de ta vie ?

Duo ne fit pas attention au regard noir du brun, portant toute son attention sur la surface de son lait froid. Le japonais soupira avant de commencer un court résumé.

- Réléna m'a conseillé de devenir preventer, disant que ça m'irait mieux que garde du corps.

- Oh, la princesse laisse partir son fidèle servant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça.

- Duo, cesse donc de jouer les gamins, Réléna est quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas être resté à son service ?

- Parce que le travail qu'on faisait avant me manquait, parce que j'avais envie de retrouver l'équipe, ça te va comme réponse.

- Pas vraiment, j'ai dû mal à croire que Monsieur Heero Yuy, soldat parfait sans sentiment ait pu être mélancolique du passé.

- Et bien c'est le cas.

Heero serra les poings sous la table pour ne pas montrer signe de sa nervosité au châtain en face de lui, l'Américain lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Je veux bien te croire mais de là à laisser la fille pour qui tu avais manqué tant de fois de mourir.

- Baka, je t'ai dit pourquoi alors arrête de tout ramener à Réléna.

- Je n'y peux rien si c'est le cas. Ta princesse chérie adorée, tu ne pouvais faire un pas sans qu'elle te suive et dès que mademoiselle a retrouvé ses origines tu t'es mis en tête de la protéger de toutes les manières possibles. Tu l'aimais Heero que tu le veuilles ou non tu l'aimais, tout le monde le savait sauf toi. D'ailleurs, tu es bien parti avec elle non ? Si, il me semble en effet. Qui est parti cette nuit-là sans dire un mot ?

Heero se tassa sur son siège, il avait raison, c'était lui qui avait disparu sans rien dire après toutes les affaires, la guerre finie. C'était bien lui qui encore une fois avait pris du service auprès de Réléna, sans toucher un mot à personne ce soir-là. Il avait juste bu avec eux, et ensuite, plus rien, plus personne, il était parti sans laisser de trace, abandonnant un Duo allongé sur le canapé, ayant un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Ça aurait pu être différent s'il ne l'avait pas laissé, s'il l'avait préféré à Réléna.

- C'est moi, mais je n'avais pas conscience de mes actes.

- C'est trop tard pour te repentir Heero, Trowa est parti de son côté, Wufei de même, Quatre aussi, mais tous m'ont dit au revoir, mais toi, tu m'as lâchement abandonné sur ce divan.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas disparu ?

- Peut-être, mais c'était pour une bonne cause, et Wufei est au courant.

- Parlons-en de Wufei, il ne nous a jamais rien dit, il savait pourtant que nous étions des tombes sur ce sujet.

- Je te l'ai dit Heero, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant.

- Et pourtant Wufei le savait.

- Oui, et alors, ne va pas me dire que tu es jaloux de Wufei quand même ?

- Et si je l'étais, ça te poserait un problème ?

- Peut-être.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard, tout le monde s'était tu dans le café et les regardait les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas vraiment les éclats de voix sachant que tout avait été échangé dans la langue natale du brun, c'est-à-dire le japonais. Ils étaient sûrs au moins ainsi que personne ne comprendrait ce qu'ils se diraient, mais là, ça partait un peu trop loin. Heero était énervé, il avait mal au cœur de voir Duo comme ça, et le châtain en avait marre de voir le visage du garçon qu'il avait à tout prix voulu fuir et oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

- Ne me force pas à te le prouver.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Au moins je pourrais me vanter d'avoir gagné la jalousie d'Heero Yuy.

Une lueur bizarre brilla dans les yeux cobalt, Duo tressaillit intérieurement, il ne connaissait pas cette lueur dans les orbes de son vis-à-vis, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Après tout, Heero avait peut-être un peu changé, enfin même beaucoup, il parlait beaucoup plus, seulement, il pouvait toujours être aussi imprévisible.

- Tu me lances un défi Duo ?

- Parfaitement. I run, I hide, but I never lie. Moi je n'ai pas changé de devise.

Heero fut rapide, il posa ses deux mains sur la table et embrassa le châtain. Duo resta coi les yeux grands ouverts alors que Heero, les yeux fermés, accentuait la pression sur les lèvres si douces dont il avait tant rêvé ces derniers temps. Les relâchant doucement il ancra son regard dans celui toujours surpris de son ancien coéquipier.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mot, ni d'autre chose, Heero put voir les pupilles de Duo devenir petit à petit pratiquement fendues. Le châtain se releva droit comme un I.

- Tu…je…fuck you Heero.

Et le châtain partit rapidement sans demander son reste. Il courait à présent dans la rue, les larmes aux yeux, sa main sur sa bouche, il avait mal au cœur, tant de choses remontaient en lui. Il s'arrêta dans une ruelle et s'adossa contre le mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Heero venait de l'embrasser, il n'en revenait pas, il l'avait embrassé. Le Japonais, le Heero Yuy, le pilote 01 venait de l'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'il était jaloux de Wufei. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de rentrer sa tête dans ses genoux pour se calmer.

Au café, Heero se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, il n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'il avait eue. Embrasser Duo devant autant de monde, dans un lieu public et puis même l'embrasser tout court. Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé. Voilà, c'était tout. Il lança un regard noir aux clients qui repartirent à leur propre sujet de conversation. Le Japonais sortit son portefeuille et paya les consommations avant de sortir sous le regard étrange de la serveuse.

Remettant ses lunettes dans la rue, il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer à son appartement, il passerait plus tard au commissariat. Il ne fit pas attention au regard perçant posé sur lui,

ooxOxoo

Duo rentra à la planque un peu dépité par tout ce qui venait de se passer, il avait rempli sa mission en donnant les informations, mais n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. Ce fut donc la tête complètement dans les nuages que le châtain passa les portes. Il fut donc un peu surpris de se retrouver attraper plutôt sauvagement et traîner vers un fauteuil avant d'être agenouillé de force devant.

- Hey, vous me faites mal.

- Allons, soyez plus doux avec notre petit Duo.

Le châtain releva la tête, sa casquette et ses lunettes étaient tombées et il ancra son regard dans celui ambré de son chef. Les deux gorilles qui l'avaient attrapé desserrèrent leur poigne sur le garçon.

- Peut-on savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

- Hum, oui.

L'homme dans le fauteuil claqua des doigts et Mika vint le rejoindre, la jeune fille se plaça à la gauche de son chef. Celui-ci était assez grand, d'un âge moyen, des cheveux courts bruns et un visage bronzé. Il portait des vêtements assez chics, et si on connaissait bien le milieu politique, on pouvait vite fait faire le rapprochement entre le ministre actuel et cet homme. Celui-ci n'étant (d') autre que son petit frère, enfin demi-frère si on remontait plus en profondeur.

- Tu vois Duo, j'aime savoir ce que font mes hommes, hors toi, tu es une vraie anguille, tu te faufiles partout, on ne sait jamais rien de tes faits et gestes. Au début, ça me plaisait d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça, qui peut se promener sans soucis dans les rues, qui connait L2 par cœur. Mais maintenant…

Duo comprit très bien le problème, il avait dû se faire coincer. Et merde, c'était bien sa veine.

- Mika t'a vu au café de l'angle, Chez Jim's. Tu étais accompagné, et la discussion s'est en quelque sorte envenimée et ton ami avait l'air assez proche de toi. Qui était-ce ?

- Un ancien pote.

- Les potes ne s'embrassent pas.

- Serais-tu homophobe Cédric ?

- Non, j'aime juste savoir avec qui traînent mes hommes.

Duo prit un air détaché.

- C'était juste mon ex, il passait dans le coin et a tenu à me voir. C'est tout.

- Et comment a-t-il su que tu étais dans le coin ?

- Je n'ai pas changé d'adresse depuis le temps, il m'a juste laissé un mot dans la boîte aux lettres et on s'est appelés.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que le dénommé Cédric ne fasse un signe de la tête.

- Le seul problème Duo, c'est que je ne te crois pas.

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il recevait un coup sur la nuque et tombait en avant évanoui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce fut pour se retrouver attaché par les poignets au plafond, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, juste assez pour qu'il tienne debout. La corde lacérait ses poignets, mais il ne fit rien pour montrer qu'il avait mal. Regardant autour de lui, il put voir qu'il était seul. Soupirant, il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention en sortant. Il aurait dû flairer le piège, il était nul, avoir revu Heero était vraiment un mauvais facteur.

Il regarda le nœud de la corde et tenta de le défaire en bougeant ses mains mais rien à y faire, il était solidement fait. Le sang coulait le long de son bras et il avait la tête basse lorsque Cédric, accompagné de ses deux brutes épaisses, entra.

- Oh mon petit Duo, tu devrais faire plus attention.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, mais j'ai tendance à ne pas trop aimer les liens.

L'homme sourit avant de se placer devant le châtain et de caresser tendrement sa joue.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti tout à l'heure Duo, je pensais que ta devise était « I run, I hide, but I never lie ».

- En effet, mais je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste un tout petit peu arrangé les choses à ma sauce.

Cédric accentua son sourire et continua d'avancer sa main jusqu'aux cheveux du garçon.

- Et qu'as-tu enrobé ?

- Pas grand-chose, c'est bien un ancien pote, mais ce n'est pas mon ex.

- Oh je vois.

- C'est juste un mec que j'ai aimé dans le passé et qui vient me pourrir la vie alors que je l'avais oublié.

- Hum. Mais dis-moi Duo, cet ami, il fait quoi maintenant ?

- Aucune idée.

L'homme ne fut pas de l'avis de la réponse et attrapa une poignée de cheveux pour approcher le visage du châtain vers lui. Son sourire ayant laissé place à un visage plutôt en colère.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Duo, c'est un flic, Mika l'a vu entrer au commissariat. Alors je pencherais plutôt sur le fait que la taupe c'est toi.

- Blaguez pas, je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était.

- Duo, Duo, mon petit Duo, tu commences à m'énerver, Mika a interrogé la serveuse. Et sais-tu ce qu'elle a dit.

Duo fit un petit signe que non et le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Cédric.

- « Clients mignons mais pas aimables pour un sous, le brun japonais, l'autre américain je dirais, ils ont parlé en japonais et, ah oui, l'Américain a donné des morceaux de papier au Japonais et ensuite la discussion s'est vraiment envenimée et puis le brun a embrassé l'autre qui est parti plutôt précipitamment. »

C'était fini, maintenant, il allait crever, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, il aurait dû le rencontrer ailleurs. Il avait encore une fois laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus, et encore une fois, c'était de la faute de Heero. Il le maudissait, il l'avait déjà maudit à la fin de la guerre pour l'avoir laissé, abandonné pour Réléna, et maintenant après trois ans d'infiltration, il refaisait surface et lui faisait rater son coup.

- Ecoute Duo, je pensais vraiment que tu étais quelqu'un de confiance, mais je me suis trompé, j'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu bossais pour la police depuis le début.

Duo fit un petit sourire moqueur, ne pas perdre la face au moins, c'était tout ce qui pouvait lui rester encore comme honneur.

- Je peux au moins me féliciter dans ce cas.

- Tu avoues. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il voulait le flic ?

- Tu aurais pu le remarquer en trois ans, je ne suis pas une balance et je ne vends jamais ceux pour qui je bosse vraiment.

- Dommage, je te ferai craquer.

- Bon courage.

Cédric recula avant de donner une baffe à Duo, claquant des doigts, l'un des mastodontes lui amena un fouet. Duo pâlit mais reprit vite contenance, il avait résisté à OZ, il n'allait pas flancher contre une petite racaille de son espèce.

- Je ne vois plus que la force pour te faire parler.

- Je suis une tombe.

- Dans ce cas nous allons commencer par te faire perdre ton sourire.

Duo accentua donc ce geste que Cédric ne semblait pas aimé et accusa le premier coup, sans émettre le moindre son. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, il ne dirait rien, il n'entendrait même pas le son de sa voix.

ooxOxoo

A l'étage, Mika était en train de parler avec d'autres hommes de main fidèles à Cédric, ceux-ci étaient surpris que le châtain soit un traître, mais la jeune black leur assurait le tout. Elle leur raconta comment elle avait suivi le flic, qu'il était descendu à un arrêt, avait semblé réfléchir, puis était remonter dans un autre bus direction le commissariat. Qu'il avait embrassé Duo, oui embrassé.

Les hommes avaient fait une grimace de dégoût, comme Mika en disant ces mots. En fait, elle se défoulait, elle avait la rage que son ami, que Duo avec qui elle avait vécu tant de choses durant ses trois ans, qui avait su lui remonter le moral, l'écouter, inventer des coups foireux, tenir tête à la police, ne soit en fait qu'une taupe.

Elle continua donc sa conversation sans plus de soucis pour celui qui se faisait maltraiter en bas. L'un des hommes posa tout de même la question.

- Mais le boss, il en a fait quoi, il l'a tué ?

- Non, que tu crois, il préfère se défouler sur lui et lui faire avouer.

- Oh, je n'aimerais pas être à la place du traître, il doit s'en donner à cœur joie.

- A mon avis il doit déjà baigner dans son sang. Rigola l'autre.

Et il fut suivi des autres.

Une heure plus tard, Cédric remonta accompagner de ses acolytes, les mains couvertes de sang. Ils échangèrent quelques mots rapides avec ses hommes, et tous partirent pour l'entrepôt pour faire quelques aménagements au cas où il y aurait une descente de police. Aucun ne fit attention à l'ombre qui se faufilait pour disparaître.

ooxOxoo

Il courait à en perdre haleine, il espérait arriver à temps au commissariat, il était sûr de le trouver là-bas. Arrivant enfin devant le bâtiment, il passa les portes sans prêter plus d'attention au lieu dans lequel il se trouvait et heurta assez violemment une jeune fille.

- On ne court pas ici.

- Pardon, c'est que…

Linda reconnut le jeune garçon de la dernière fois et vice-versa. Profitant de cette occasion, il lui demanda rapidement.

- Je cherche un homme, euh, japonais.

- Je ne vois pas, tu dois…

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Duo est en danger, il faut que je voie cet homme.

Linda, aux mots « Duo » et « danger » hocha la tête et indiqua un homme qui se dirigeait vers l'arrêt de bus.

- C'est lui.

- Merci.

Davis aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, ressortit pour arriver avant que le bus lui n'arrive et n'emmène le seul capable de sauver Duo. Linda le regarda faire au travers de la fenêtre, elle avait subitement un peu peur et partit toucher quelques mots au commissaire.

Davis arriva à temps et agrippa le bras du brun qui baissa la tête pour tomber sur l'enfant. Il voulut le faire lâcher, mais il accentua sa pression. Le seul mot qu'il arriva à sortir fut Duo, répété plusieurs fois. Heero hocha rapidement la tête, le bus arriva au même moment, ils montèrent tous les deux, le Japonais payant la place de son passager d'infortune. S'asseyant au fond du bus pratiquement vide, il fit comprendre au plus jeune qu'il l'écoutait. Là, Davis lui raconta tout, il vit le brun changer de couleur au fur et à mesure, passant de sa couleur mate à une bien plus pâle.

Arrivant rapidement à l'appartement du brun, il fit entrer l'enfant qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des ronds en disant qu'il fallait aider Duo, qu'il était peut-être déjà mort. Le brun décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro. Il parla rapidement. Puis attrapa quelque chose dans un tiroir qui avait un double fond avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

- Ecoute-moi bien, une jeune femme va passer pour te prendre, surtout reste bien avec elle.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas, tu crois qu'en venant m'avertir tu ne risques rien ? Ce baka s'est fait prendre, je n'ai pas envie qu'en plus il m'en veuille parce que je t'ai laissé te faire coincer toi aussi.

- D'accord.

L'enfant baissa la tête et Heero soupira, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de disparaître rapidement dans les escaliers de son appartement. Il se dépêcha de prendre le bus pour le déposer non loin du lieu que lui avait donné l'enfant. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais son ventre était noué et son cœur battait trop vite.

Il finit à pied, la zone industrielle de L2 avait longuement été étudiée par ses bons soins car elle était celle qui était la plus plausible pour cacher une organisation. Avançant prudemment, arme à la main, il se faufila entre les entrepôts avant d'arriver au numéro que lui avait donner Davis. On pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il tombait en ruine, et pourtant, il avait encore le sigle OZ dessus.

Il soupira et le contourna, il fallait qu'il sorte Duo s'il était toujours en vie, il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour le voir mort. Il venait de le retrouver, alors, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant.

Il passa par l'arrière, une fenêtre était brisée. Poussant une caisse contre la taule, il grimpa dessus afin d'entrer. Arrivant souplement sur le sol, sans bruit, il tenta de repérer le lieu où devait se trouver le châtain. A pas feutrés, il arriva près d'un groupe d'hommes qui parlait à haute voix de leur chef qui avait bien amoché leur prisonnier. Il n'avait pas encore émis un son.

Le sang d'Heero se glaça et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, il terrassa les quatre hommes avant de partir en direction du sous-sol où se trouvait Duo.

Descendant silencieusement, il n'entendait rien d'autre que ses pas dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout, il se tourna vers la salle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son souffle se stoppa un instant. Il manqua de lâcher son arme, mais se reprit. S'approchant doucement, il sentait une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Kamisama.

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, il se rua sur le châtain. Il était toujours attaché par les poignets, ceux-ci saignaient toujours, sa tête tombait contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux accompagnaient ce geste. Son corps était lacéré et le sang avait fini par coaguler. Il rangea son arme dans son pantalon et tira un couteau afin de défaire le lien. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit descendre le châtain qui semblait évanoui. Le récupérant, il s'agenouilla pour regarder s'il vivait encore.

Vérifiant son pouls, il fut soulagé de le sentir même faiblement, il poussa la longue chevelure pour regarder le visage meurtri de ce garçon qui avait réussi à le troubler tellement de fois. Il était couvert d'hématomes et de taches de sang. La rage le prit au cœur, il avait envie de leur faire payer ce sale coup, mais il ne devait pas se faire prendre. Il devait à tout prix soigner Duo.

Il le mit sur son épaule, récupéra son arme et remonta. Ce qu'il craignait se produisit, on l'attendait et bien armé. N'ayant aucunement peur, il se fit discret, les hommes ne savaient pas qu'il était déjà en train de se préparer à les remonter.

- Tiens bon Duo.

Il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup et reprit son air de soldat, celui qu'il avait en temps de guerre. C'était un soldat, son but était de tuer et de réussir sa mission et celle-là devait être accomplie aussi. Duo devait être sauvé.

Le premier coup partit, puis le second, les hommes ne comprenaient pas comment avec aussi peu de visibilité il arrivait à tous les tuer les uns après les autres. Se regroupant dans le fond hors de portée, ils ne s'attendirent pas à ce que quelqu'un de si rapide apparaisse. En moins de deux minutes, il s'était débarrassé des hommes. Revenant sur ses pas, il récupéra le châtain et quitta l'entrepôt pour se rendre chez lui.

Il devait sauver Duo…

**A suivre….**

Pauvre petit Duo……. Alors alors, voici le dernier petit OS dont j'avais l'idée, autant vous dire tout de suite, qu'à l'heure où je vous écris ces lignes, un autre OS est en cours d'imagination. My god, c'est effroyable comme les idées peuvent fuser pour les OS en ce moment. Enfin, je ne sais même pas si je peux continuer à appeler ça des OS vu la longueur. 'Fin bon.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Mérite-t-il une suite ?

C'est à vous de voir…

**Kisu.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I wanted to forget you.**

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà la seconde partie de cet OS. Oui oui je sais ce n'est plus un OS vu qu'il est en deux parties… En fait non, il est en trois parties…mais je vous rassure la dernière est écrite donc vous ne l'attendrez pas aussi longtemps que la deux.

Et puis la deuxième partie est super longue. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fumé ce soir pour écrire autant. Lorsque j'avais imaginé cette histoire, j'avais pas prévu si long… Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages relatifs au monde de Gundam ne sont pas à moi. Par contre les autres si.

**Miffi** à ma Lou-chan qui a accepté, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien à Gumdan, de me corriger.

**Je vous remercie tous et toutes énormément d'avoir laissé un petit comm' pour la première partie. J'espère que malgré l'attente, cette suite vous plaira tout autant. **

_Bonne lecture_

**Deuxième ****partie****.**

Il devait sauver Duo, il n'avait plus que ça en tête alors qu'il gravissait les marches pour atteindre son appartement. Il ne l'avait pas emmené dans un hôpital, d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sûr des hôpitaux du coin et en plus parce que cette organisation serait capable de le retrouver et de le tuer.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte de chez lui qui s'ouvrit, il ne l'avait pas fermé et Linda qui était censée être venue chercher le gamin n'avait pas les clés. Il se hâta d'aller déposer le blessé dans son lit. Disparaissant rapidement dans la cuisine, il revint avec une bassine d'eau, puis il disparut de nouveau pour prendre des serviettes et la trousse de secours.

Enfin, trousse de secours… Ne supportant toujours pas d'être soigné par d'autres personnes, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait en cas de blessure grave, on ne pouvait donc pas appeler la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains ainsi mais plutôt pharmacie.

Revenant auprès du châtain, il lui retira ses vêtements pour examiner les plaies. Ils ne l'avaient vraiment pas raté. Il nota que cela avait dû être fait par un fouet d'une longueur assez grande et surtout d'un matériau résistant. Il passa sa main sur la longue coupure qui traversait le torse et se retint d'aller immédiatement éclater la tête de cet homme et ses sbires.

Prenant un linge et le trempant, il se mit à rincer les plaies pour éviter les infections. L2 n'était pas connue pour sa propreté. Une fois que son ventre fut propre, il sortit un désinfectant et imbiba un second linge qu'il passa lentement sur chaque blessure.

Il sentit Duo réagir et soupira, s'il réagissait c'était parce qu'il ressentait la douleur, et donc qu'il était vivant. Rassuré, il continua de jouer les infirmiers. Une fois le torse fait, il s'occupa du dos. L'état était tout aussi déplorable que le devant. Il se mordit la lèvre mais continua son travail. Dès que tout fut correctement nettoyé, il le banda pour que les blessures ne se rouvrent pas.

Il passa ensuite au visage. Là, ce n'était pas le plus grave, il garderait sûrement quelques fines coupures durant un temps, mais rien qui ne changerait de leurs blessures d'avant paix. Ses doigts enduits de baume, il les passa sur chacune d'elles. Sans faire vraiment attention, ses doigts dévièrent pour aller caresser les lèvres entrouvertes où on pouvait sentir un fin soufflement.

Il soupira avant de poser des pansements. Se levant ensuite, il rangea tout son foutoir et revint pour remonter le drap sur le corps blessé de l'Américain. Le regardant quelques instants, il se mit à repenser à leur conversation au café. Il l'avait embrassé, il s'était sauvé. En fin de compte, après l'avoir lui-même fui, c'était lui qui le fuyait.

_N'étaient-ils bons qu'à fuir ? _

Sortant de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, il se fit chauffer un café puis alla s'écraser dans le canapé. Il retira son arme de son pantalon et la posa sur la petite table. Regardant sa boisson d'un œil sans vie, il en but une gorgé puis grimaça. L'eau ici était vraiment écoeurante. Il ne pouvait même pas avoir un café qui le requinquerait.

Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux pour rêvasser.

oOo

- Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens.

- Mais je veux savoir si Duo va bien.

Mick regarda le gamin qui était assis devant son bureau, il n'arrêtait pas de battre des jambes, signe nerveux chez lui. Linda l'avait ramené de l'appartement du lieutenant-colonel Yuy à ce qu'il avait compris. Et maintenant, comme celle-ci était en train de parler avec le commissaire, il devait s'occuper du gamin.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'enfant fut rapidement sur ses pieds pour aller voir la femme.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Duo ?

- Non, le lieutenant-colonel Yuy n'a pas donné de nouvelles. Je pense, et le commissaire est d'accord, qu'il faut leur laisser un peu plus de temps avant d'aller aux renseignements.

- Il a raison.

- Mais, si jamais ça s'était mal passé ?

Linda reconduisit Davis à la chaise pour le faire asseoir calmement avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et de lui remettre une de ses mèches blondes derrière les oreilles.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup Duo, non ?

- Oui. Il m'a appris plein de choses…C'est mon grand frère.

Linda sourit en voyant le regard franc de Davis.

- Dans ce cas, aies confiance en Duo, il ne te laissera pas seul. Et puis le lieutenant-colonel Yuy est un preventer, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Davis fit un petit sourire à la femme qui lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Elle se releva et regarda la pendule, il était déjà tard, l'heure de rentrer chez soi.

- Davis, le commissaire m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi ce soir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu vas venir chez moi, alors on y va.

Elle lui tendit la main, Davis la regarda un moment avant de lui donner la sienne et de partir avec elle sous le regard surpris de Mick. Le policier se leva rapidement pour les rattraper avant qu'ils ne sortent.

- Tu vas t'occuper de ce gosse ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas le laisser errer dans les rues tout seul à présent et je ne peux pas non plus le laisser retourner chez le Lieutenant-colonel Yuy, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer.

Mick soupira et alla chercher son manteau dans le bureau pour revenir.

- Je viens avec vous.

Linda sourit et tous les trois, ils partirent pour l'appartement de la jeune femme.

oOo

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre réveillant Heero. Attrapant son arme rapidement, il se leva pour se rendre dans le couloir d'où c'était venu. La seule source de lumière provenait des fenêtres non fermées. Le brun s'adossa contre le mur pour prendre connaissance du nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir.

- Chut abruti, tu vas les réveiller.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien Max, y avait quelque chose au sol.

Heero était bien heureux d'avoir garder la manie de miner le terrain en cas d'attaque. Il ferma les yeux pour repérer l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les hommes. Il rangea son arme et rapidement, il se retrouva derrière eux, assenant un coup dans la nuque du premier. Le corps tomba au sol, le second se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il se retrouva adosser contre le mur, le nez en sang.

- Nan mais ça va pas.

- Que faites-vous chez moi ?

La voix était froide, aucun sentiment. L'homme frissonna, ce n'était pas humain de parler ainsi. Heero allait réitérer la question quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Laisse-les, ils n'y sont pour rien.

Heero frissonna en entendant la voix si faible de Duo, celui-ci d'ailleurs tenait tant bien que de mal sur ses jambes mais il voulait garder la face devant ces hommes.

- Ramasse Max et fiche le camp. Tu diras au boss que ça ne sert à rien de revenir ici, il n'a aucune chance de gagner dans cet immeuble, il est bourré de flics.

L'homme au sol hocha de la tête et ramassa son camarade évanoui avant de déguerpir rapidement. Heero alla refermer la porte et la bloqua, il avait oublié de la fermer correctement, cet oubli aurait pu valoir la vie de Duo. Entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui, il se retourna pour trouver le natté assis contre le mur, tentant de respirer correctement.

- Baka. Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir du lit.

- Pff, fallait bien que quelqu'un t'empêche de les tuer.

- Je ne les aurais pas tués.

Duo releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui sombre de son vis-à-vis. Les paroles du brun étaient sincères, il soupira. Heero se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, le châtain voulut refuser mais la douleur se fit sentir et il ne put que jurer avant de prendre la main tendue et de sentir ensuite le bras d'Heero venir encercler sa taille.

Il le ramena à la chambre pour l'allonger dans le lit. Duo gémit et Heero se retint de recommencer à jouer aux infirmiers, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'en fasse trop. Sinon Duo risquait de réagir et il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du châtain, déjà que c'était pas simple à éviter alors autant les provoquer le plus rarement possible.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que dix minutes plus tard que Duo s'était rendormi. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il regarda le visage dans la pénombre de la personne qu'il aimait, dormir sereinement. Il remit une de ses mèches en place avant de soupirer.

Il l'avait cherché, en fait, non, il avait tenté de le chercher sans jamais le trouver. Courir après une chimère. Duo était ce quelque chose qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fui. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette soirée d'adieu. Il était là, étendu sur le sofa, en train de dormir. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait mis une couverture et était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Personne ne lui avait appris à aimer et Duo était un garçon. C'était tellement différent. A force de travailler pour Réléna, celle-ci avait fini par lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas fait pour lui, il avait vécu trop de choses avec ses compagnons pour continuer ainsi. Une enfance volée, une adolescence à demi-sauvée par une troupe formée dans la bataille. Devait-il continuer à bousiller sa vie pour quelque chose en quoi il ne croyait plus ?

Caressant doucement le visage pâle de l'Américain, il se releva pour retourner sur son canapé. Il avait encore besoin de quelques minutes de sommeil.

oOo

Deux jours passèrent sans que Heero ne quitte le chevet de Duo. Depuis son réveil cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Apparemment il récupérait de ses blessures et de longues nuits sans dormir.

Il avait passé un coup de fil au commissariat pour dire qu'il ne se présenterait pas, préférant garder un œil sur le châtain qui se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Le commissaire le lui avait accordé, lui disant que le colonel Chang n'allait pas tarder à se rendre sur L2. Normalement il devait arriver dans deux jours afin de voir comment tout avait progressé.

Heero avait posé le combiné en soupirant. Chang Wufei, celui-là lui avait caché, enfin leur avait caché bien des choses. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, passant son temps à pianoter sur son laptop afin de trouver le plus d'indices possibles et surtout de continuer à chercher la logique d'une attaque et si cela se faisait, d'où elle viendrait.

Relisant une centième fois ses notes, il soupira avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il était fatigué mais il n'avait plus le temps, il fallait faire vite.

Déviant dans ses pensées, il se rappela d'un moment passé avec Duo.

_Ils étaient en mission et devaient trouver un moyen d'anéantir tout un réseau, ils avaient passé des nuits blanches à potasser tout ce qu'ils avaient dessus mais rien. Ça ne venait pas. _

- _Tu as l'air fatigué Hee-chan, tu devrais dormir un peu. _

- _Iie__, je dois finir cette mission. _

_Il avait alors senti quelqu'un se glisser derrière lui, le poussant pour lui laisser un peu de place. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris ce que faisait le châtain mais rapidement, deux mains étaient venues se poser sur ses épaules pour effectuer une agréable pression. _

- _Détends-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te surmenages. Soldat parfait ou pas, tu as besoin de repos comme tout le monde. _

_Le massage lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et il avait même fini par s'endormir contre Duo. Son odeur l'avait enveloppé ainsi que sa présence et les douces pressions qu'il exerçait sur son dos l'avaient totalement détendu. _

- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais dormir un peu.

Heero sursauta à la voix bien réelle de Duo. Il se retourna pour tomber sur le châtain : les cheveux en bataille et une chemise à lui enfilée à la va-vite si bien qu'aucun bouton n'était accroché avec son jumeau.

- Iie, je dois finir…

- Cette mission, oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà sortie de nombreuses fois celle-là. Et je te répondrai la même chose qu'à chaque fois.

- Détends-toi, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te surmènes. Soldat parfait ou pas, tu as besoin de repos comme tout le monde. Hai, je sais.

Duo fit un faible sourire.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour te rappeler tout ce que je te disais.

Heero se pencha vers son laptop avant de recommencer à taper à droite et à gauche des notes de dossier que le commissaire lui avait fait parvenir par Linda.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention, mon cerveau enregistrait automatiquement tout ce qui te concernait.

C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais fait attention mais la moindre chose avait été gravée dans son esprit dès leur première rencontre. Ouvrant un dossier pour assimiler quelque chose à une nouvelle donnée, il lâcha.

- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu as été gravement blessé.

- La faute à qui ?

Heero releva la tête pour regarder le châtain, celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Heero ne dit rien et se remit à taper, il y avait toujours ce quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais après tout, il le savait, il était en faute, il l'avait laissé, mais à cette époque, il n'avait conscience de rien.

Une douce odeur vint titiller ses narines, il tourna la tête pour trouver Duo qui lui tendait une tasse de café bien serré.

- Je ne sais pas si ce sera très bon mais ce sera au moins ça.

- Arigatô.

Heero prit la tasse et en but une gorgée avant de la poser sur la table à côté de son laptop. Duo soupira en le voyant faire comme avant, seulement il nota quelque chose qui avait changé chez le brun. Il ne l'avait tout d'abord même pas remarqué, et pourtant, ça le changeait.

- Tu portes des lunettes ?

Heero tourna la tête avant de retirer ses lunettes.

- Hai, j'en ai besoin pour travailler sur un ordinateur.

Duo regarda les lunettes, fines, bleutées, elles étaient d'un très bon goût et donnaient un petit air sérieux qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses cheveux en bataille. Mais le mélange des deux styles était agréable. Sentant ses joues rosirent il détourna son regard.

- Ça te va bien.

Heero fit un faible sourire avant de les poser sur la table et de se lever sous le regard interrogateur de Duo.

- Il faut que je te refasse tes bandages.

Duo hocha de la tête et suivit le brun dans la chambre, il s'assit et attendit qu'Heero sorte tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant que le brun avait toujours de quoi se soigner et il avait apparemment gardé cette habitude. Il se mit une baffe mentale, il devait arrêter de ressasser le passé avec Heero.

Il n'était plus attiré par lui.

Il ne devait plus avoir ce genre de pensée pour lui.  
Il ne l'aimait pas.

Heero non plus.

Et pourtant, dans le café, il l'avait bien embrassé. Non, c'était un accident, il l'avait forcé à le faire. Il reprit conscience alors qu'Heero était en train de lui retirer sa chemise. Duo rougit et fit partir les mains du brun pour continuer lui-même. Heero sourit discrètement en voyant la petite teinte apparaître sur les joues du châtain, cette petite teinte qu'il avait souvent en sa présence, cette petite teinte qui le rendait tellement mignon.

Il porta sa main à la joue de Duo. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre et se perdit dans les yeux cobalt de ce garçon qui lui avait tourné la tête dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur ce pont.

- Je suis désolé.

Son doigt passa sur l'un des pansements qui ornait sa joue. Duo ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- Tu n'y étais pour rien, c'est moi qui t'ai donné le lieu de rendez-vous, j'aurais dû être plus prudent.

- Iie, j'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû comprendre que j'avais été suivi, que tu serais en danger après ça. Je suis sincèrement désolé Duo.

Duo pouvait lire à ce moment même tellement de choses dans le regard du brun qu'il sentit son cœur sur le point de lâcher. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste, mélancolique, peiné et surtout attentionné. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Son cœur commençait à lui faire mal. Il avait fui pour être loin de lui et maintenant qu'il réapparaissait tous ses bons principes disparaissaient.

- Ne le sois pas, ma mission était telle, je l'ai acceptée avec les risques que j'encourrais.

- Mais tu n'aurais jamais fait cette mission si j'étais resté avec toi ce soir-là.

Duo se rembrunît, Heero avait touché la corde sensible.

- Tu n'es pas resté, alors on ne le saura jamais.

Heero entendit la voix de Duo se faire de plus en plus grave et froide.

- J'ai commis une erreur Duo, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'ai choisi le chemin qui me semblait le plus évident.

- Normal pour un soldat parfait. Réléna était une femme, tu devais la protéger, c'était elle qui amènerait la paix sur Terre. La logique te disait qu'il fallait donc faire ainsi. Tandis que suivre ce baka de natté voulait dire vivre sous le regard des autres, avoir un futur incertain…

- Duo calme-toi, tu es blessé. Je pensais que tu m'avais un tant soi peu compris. Je ne suis pas comme toi Duo, je n'ai pas vécu avec des gens pendant mon enfance. Je n'étais pas habitué à tout ça.

Duo le regarda les yeux plissés. Il savait parfaitement pour avoir fouillé dans son dossier lors d'une rencontre avec les Mads. Il avait fait exprès de quitter le groupe pendant une petite heure afin d'avoir plus de renseignements sur Heero Yuy, ce garçon qui ravissait son cœur. Il avait eu du mal à trouver son dossier, mais finalement, c'était un voleur doué, il avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait et avait été plutôt surpris par son passé.

- Tout de même.

Duo se mit à bouder, Heero commençait à en avoir plein le dos et la fatigue se faisait clairement sentir. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre sans en demander plus. Il attrapa sa veste sur le canapé, défit les fermetures de la porte et descendit les escaliers pour aller prendre l'air.

Le natté resta seul dans la chambre, il n'en revenait pas, Heero était parti, il l'avait laissé seul. Sans un mot, il était parti, il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal mais il ne réagissait pas comme ça avant.

oOo

Heero marchait dans les rues de L2, il savait qu'il avait fait du mal à Duo, il le savait parce qu'il avait ressenti la même chose alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience de ses actes. Il était un soldat et il avait laissé sur ce canapé la seule personne qui avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il était humain avant d'être une arme.

Fallait-il en arriver à ça ?

Tout ce qui l'avait fait tenir dans ce monde était son job au début, puis enfin l'espoir de revoir Duo. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait revu, que celui-ci le détestait, que devait-il faire ? A quoi cela servait-il encore qu'il vive ?

Les images de cette petite fille et son chien lui revinrent. C'était si loin et pourtant, ça restait ancré en lui comme quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais enlever. Comme cette vue de Duo sur ce canapé. Une fois de plus il avait fait une erreur. Une fois de plus il ne pouvait réparer les erreurs passées.

Il regarda le ciel artificiel un instant avant de soupirer. La vie dans les colonies était quelque chose qui n'avait pas de saveur. Il n'y avait pas ce quelque chose de vivant qu'il avait connu sur Terre.

Lieu où il avait rencontré le natté pour la première fois.

Où il avait rencontré les pilotes de Gundam.

Où il avait enfin pu apprendre ce qu'était vivre pour les autres et non pour des missions.

Soupirant, il sentit un corps venir se blottir contre son dos et une voix saccadée lui parvenir.

- Ne me laisse plus…

oOo

Il ne devait pas le laisser encore une fois, il était parti sans un mot. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de l'image d'un dos, juste un dos. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer et tout avait tourné dans sa tête. Il venait de le retrouver, il était en colère mais en même temps, il ne pouvait empêcher ce quelque chose dans son cœur de lui dire de ne pas le laisser partir.

Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas été assez clair ? Il ne lui avait peut-être pas montré le bon chemin ? Il était peut-être en tord ? Heero ne connaissait rien de son monde à lui, alors peut-être aurait-il dû le lui faire découvrir afin de l'aider dans son choix ?

Il était en tord, le brun savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, il lui avait dit, il l'avait embrassé.

Sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il enfila le premier vêtement venu et s'élança malgré la douleur dans les escaliers pour le retrouver. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte une fois de plus, sans dire un mot, pas comme une ombre.

Arrivant en bas de l'escalier, il regarda à gauche puis à droite, il repéra la silhouette du brun, sa veste, son dos, les mains dans les poches, c'était parfaitement lui. Il le vit lever la tête vers le ciel et se rua sur lui pour aller se coller contre son dos.

- Ne me laisse plus…

Cette phrase venait de passer ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il la pensait et son cœur lui avait dicté les mots.

Il avait bien trop fui dans sa vie.

Il sentit le corps devant lui se détendre. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à la foule qui passait à leur côté, non, rien, juste eux. Leur présence mutuelle pour oublier où ils étaient.

Une rue.

La foule.

Deux êtres.

Deux cœurs.

Une âme.

Heero sentit les bras qui l'encerclaient se relâcher et rapidement il rattrapa le châtain avant qu'il ne tombe. Le visage pâle de Duo lui sourit avant de fermer doucement les yeux.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû courir.

- Baka, tu en fais toujours trop.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça.

Ils se sourirent et Heero se releva tenant le garçon dans ses bras. Duo ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, il se laissa porter. Il n'avait de toute manière pas la force de résister à quoi que ce soit et puis pourquoi résister si ce que vous attendiez tant venait enfin d'arriver ?

Remontant les escaliers, le souffle du châtain dans son cou, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied avant de replacer la canette devant elle. Il déposa Duo dans le canapé, pensant qu'il en avait marre de la chambre.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

Heero alla bloquer les verrous avant de revenir, de sortir un sachet de riz et de le mettre dans la casserole. Il commença à le faire cuire préparant à côté une sauce. Duo se laissa bercer par l'odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisinière. Ça lui rappelait la cuisine d'Heero pendant la guerre, il en avait fait une fois parce que lui-même avait fait cramer le repas. C'était tellement bon.

Heero revint avec de quoi manger sur un plateau et tendit les baguettes à l'Américain qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu es vraiment clairvoyant.

- Toujours.

Heero se mit à manger, ce que fit plus difficilement le châtain. Si bien que le Japonais avait fini son bol alors que lui n'était même pas à la moitié. Duo n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, que ses baguettes lui étaient arrachées des mains et que Heero lui tendait la nourriture. Duo rougit en comprenant ce qu'essayait de faire le brun et resta la bouche obstinément fermée.

- Allez Duo, ouvre la bouche.

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, le riz était déjà à l'intérieur. Heero renouvela son geste jusqu'à ce que le bol soit fini. A la fin Duo semblait bouder mais Heero avait un petit sourire en coin qui montrait qu'il était bien fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Allant faire la vaisselle, le châtain ne put décrocher son regard de son dos, il était sûr de l'avoir vu sourire. Sourire pour lui. Sourire de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Oui, un nouveau départ pour eux était envisageable.

oOo

- J'aimerais me rendre à l'appartement du Lieutenant-colonel Yuy.

Le commissaire regardait le Colonel Chang qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était arrivé le matin même, le visage froid et l'air sérieux. Apparemment, il était pressé. Il lui avait confié que le ministre de L4 n'allait pas tarder à arriver lui aussi, ainsi que Melle Réléna Peacecraft et il était urgent qu'il voie le lieutenant-colonel.

Seulement, personne ne l'avait mis au courant de la présence de Duo et du fait qu'il n'était plus couvert. Soupirant, l'homme lui donna l'adresse et ce fut Linda qui l'accompagna.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner le jeune homme, aussi jeune que le Japonais. Décidément, chez les preventers, la jeunesse primait sur beaucoup de choses bien qu'elle ne doutait pas des compétences du garçon qui l'accompagnait. Tout dans son attitude lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il ne lui adressa pas la parole durant tout le voyage, ce qui ne facilita pas le fait de la mettre à l'aise. Arrivant enfin en bas de l'immeuble, il passa devant. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler à Heero de choses importantes.

Il donna quatre petits coups contre la porte et un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre. Une canette s'écrasa contre le mur, on tourna les verrous et une petite frimousse ouvrit la porte laissant Wufei complètement surpris de la présence d'un enfant dans l'appartement.

- Davis.

- Oh mademoiselle Linda ! 'Ro c'est mamzelle Linda et y a un homme étrange avec elle.

Heero apparut dans le couloir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Wufei. Celui-ci lui répondit en arquant un sourcil mais le Japonais lui fit comprendre qu'il en saurait plus en entrant.

- Davis, fais les rentrer au lieu de bloquer le passage.

- Vi !

Le petit garçon se poussa de devant la porte et laissa les deux adultes entrer.

- Heero pourrais-tu m'expliquer…..

- Je reconnais bien cette voix, ne serait-ce pas Fei ?

Le Chinois tourna la tête pour voir entrer dans le couloir Duo, une serviette sur les cheveux, une chemise trop grande sur lui.

- Oh Miss Linda, content de vous rencontrer de nouveau.

- Duo que fais-tu ici ?

- Content de te revoir moi aussi.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans le salon pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Wufei arriva rapidement devant lui.

- Duo ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas me répondre ?

- Oh, pour ça, disons juste que j'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps.

Wufei passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils miteux de l'appartement.

- C'est pas la merde.

- Mais non Fei, ça ne l'est pas, on a pas mal de choses pour tenter de protéger un max' les ministres.

- J'espère parce qu'ils ne vont pas tarder et je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'assister à un massacre.

Heero déposa des tasses de café pour tout le monde.

- D'après mes recherches et calculs, nous devrions arriver à faire quelque chose. Seulement, ça ne va pas être simple parce que l'homme qui planifie tout ça n'est d'autre que le frère du ministre de L2. Je ne connais pas vraiment leurs rapports mais je pense qu'il sera donc présent lors de l'arrivée de Quatre et Réléna puis peut-être dans la salle de réunion. Et il doit parfaitement connaître les lieux, il va donc nous falloir nous les approprier aussi.

- Je vois, tu as réussi à te procurer les plans ? Demanda le Chinois.

- Oui et non, je préférerais aller sur place pour prendre connaissance avec le terrain. Je n'aime pas les plans qu'on nous a transmis, je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en eux.

- Voilà le Hee-chan que je connais. Fiabilité des documents zéro, vérifier sur place.

- Baka.

- Moi aussi ze t'aime.

Linda étouffa un petit rire alors que Davis s'écrasait sur le natté en souriant.

- Dites monsieur le Chinois, ils sont toujours comme ça ?

Wufei regarda Davis qui souriait et secoua la tête.

- Oui, hélas.

oOo

- Tu sais Quatre, je ne sens vraiment pas cette visite sur L2.

Le ministre regarda son garde du corps assis dans la navette à ses côtés. Il fixait le hublot à l'autre bout, comme s'il pouvait se perdre dans l'infini de l'espace.

- Elle est pourtant importante pour L2.

- Je sais bien, mais elle ne l'est pas niveau sécurité.

Quatre soupira. Oui, il le savait, si on lui avait assigné Trowa en garde du corps, si on avait été obligé de lui coller quelqu'un de surveillance, si Wufei était mal à l'aise, si Heero était en mission sur L2, alors c'était normal qu'ils soient tous les deux en doute. Il le sentait, son sixième sens d'ex-pilote de Gundam lui criait que oui, il fonçait droit dans un piège aussi gros qu'eux. Mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas reculer si près du but et surtout, il avait confiance en Heero et Wufei et surtout en Trowa.

Le blond posa sa main sur la jambe de son amant.

- Tu es avec moi, je ne risque rien.

Le méché hocha de la tête, restant obnubilé par la fenêtre en face de lui. Quatre soupira et délaissa ses dossiers pour lui. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

- S'il te plaît, cesse donc d'être nerveux. Le Trowa d'avant ne l'était pas autant.

- Le Trowa d'avant n'avait pas aussi peur de te perdre à nouveau.

Quatre l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu ne me perdras pas Trowa.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Je te le jure.

Sa main glissa en une douce caresse sur sa joue.

- Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Il clôtura sa phrase en l'embrassant plus passionnément.

- Plus jamais.

oOo

- Voici la salle de réunion où aura lieu l'entretien entre nos ministres.

Duo tourna la tête pour observer l'ensemble, c'était une salle tout à fait banale. Wufei se tourna vers le garde de sécurité.

- Y a-t-il une autre entrée ?

- Oui dans le fond de la salle, elle est cachée par le rideau.

Il s'y dirigea et disparut derrière le rideau. Duo quant à lui continuait son observation, il avait passé presque trois années au service de cet homme, il savait pratiquement comment il réfléchissait. Mieux valait pour lui d'ailleurs. La signature du contrat permettrait à L2 de recevoir des aides supplémentaires afin de tenter une restauration des besoins vitaux pour tous. C'était important pour lui. Il voulait que L2 devienne une colonie sûre, une colonie appréciée et non cette colonie limite paria où personne n'osait se rendre sans sentir son ventre se serrer aux derniers taux de criminalité annoncés.

- Je pense que nous pouvons assurer une défense assez proche sans avoir à nous montrer. Quelques hommes se placeront dans cette entrée. Êtes-vous sûr que ce sont bien les deux seules entrées ?  
- Oui.

- Comment est alimentée la pièce ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous demande simplement si vous avez une ventilation spéciale. Soupira Heero.

- Oui, tout l'immeuble est alimenté via la même source. Le boîtier se trouve au sous-sol. L'air conditionné arrive par cette bouche-là.

Malgré le fait que ce soit un ancien bâtiment, il était équipé avec du matériel neuf et sûr.

- Il faudra aussi quelques hommes pour surveiller la ventilation. On ne sait jamais.

Wufei sur ses mots se plaça à côté de Duo, apparemment quelque chose gênait le châtain. Il ne parlait pas ce qui était rare lorsqu'on le connaissait. De plus, il n'avait pas eu de discussion avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé chez Heero. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas vraiment voulu raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Il se tourna alors vers Heero qui continuait de demander diverses choses au responsable du bâtiment.

- Je sors quelques minutes avec Duo. Continue.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de continuer son inspection de la pièce. Il en avait l'habitude, il ne laisserait rien passer, pas même un recoin.  
Duo suivit Wufei, il s'était remis un peu de ses blessures, il en avait l'habitude, seulement, ça n'allait pas cicatriser en moins de trois secondes. Le Chinois soupira une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls dans le couloir.

Il avait bien remarqué les multiples blessures du châtain ainsi que sa façon de se déplacer. Il avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé, il avait été découvert, il avait été sanctionné, mais ce n'était pas cette partie-là qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt celle où il lui avait envoyé Heero.

- 'Fei, je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir. La réponse est oui je t'en veux énormément de m'avoir fait ça, sans même me prévenir.

- Tout est arrivé bien vite, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Tu as toujours eu le choix 'Fei. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer Hilde.

- Hilde et Sally sont à Sank, elles vont arriver avec Réléna. Il était plus sûr que ce soit Heero qui se trouve sur L2. Et puis je me doutais que Quatre accepterait plus facilement d'avoir un garde du corps si c'était Trowa.

- C'est bien 'Fei, tu fais dans le social maintenant. Serait-ce un certain médecin qui t'aurait un peu déridé sentimentalement parlant ?

Le Chinois lui envoya un regard noir avant de soupirer à nouveau. Duo savait parfaitement que Sally et lui était ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre.

- La question n'est pas là Duo. J'ai juste estimé qu'après trois ans, il était peut-être temps pour nous de nous retrouver au complet même si ce n'est que pour l'équivalent d'une mission. Nous avons tous vécu la fin de la guerre différemment et nous étions jeunes, pour moi, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans action, c'est pareil pour toi Duo, c'est pour ça que tu as accepté cette mission. Comme pour Hilde qui nous a rejoins, comme pour Trowa qui s'ennuyait au cirque, comme pour Heero. Nous avons tous trop vécu dans la peur et dans les combats pour pouvoir mener une vie normale.

- Je sais – Duo passa une main dans ses longs cheveux avant de se tourner vers Wufei – la vie paisible est trop tranquille pour nous alors que nous l'avions bien méritée. La vie est injuste avec nous, pauvres ex-pilotes de Gundam.

Wufei lui donna une petite tape dans le dos avant d'observer le couloir puis de poser son regard sur la porte toujours close.

- Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas et que ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je vois que finalement ça va mieux avec Heero.

Une jolie petite teinte rose apparut sur les pommettes du natté avant que celui-ci lui offre un grand sourire et ouvre la porte sans discrétion faisant sursauter les personnes à l'intérieur.

- Les avions de nos deux invités ne vont pas tarder à se poser. Je pense que nous devrions y aller.

Comment changer de sujet par Duo Maxwell. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas même avec le temps.

- Duo a raison. Heero et moi allons nous rendre à l'aéroport pendant que lui va s'occuper de l'hôtel où ils seront logés. Essaye de rester discret, j'aimerais vraiment que tu restes un fantôme.

- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire Colonel Chang. Mais mon souhait est le même.

Duo enfila sa casquette cachant sa tresse dessous. Il mit une paire de lunettes noires et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le Chinois soupira de dépit et Heero eut un petit sourire discret pour la personne qu'il aimait. Elle avait changé en trois ans mais avait gardé quand même une grande partie qu'il avait lors de leur rencontre : son sourire, son engouement et sa motivation. Les deux asiatiques s'apprêtèrent donc à partir lorsque le châtain les rattrapa pour prendre la main de son 'petit ami'.

- Personne ne m'accompagne alors ?

- Oh si ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour tomber sur Linda et Mick qui patientaient près d'une voiture. Le visage du châtain se rembrunît en voyant le partenaire de Linda. Autant la jeune femme il l'appréciait, il la connaissait un peu depuis qu'elle s'était occupée de Davis, mais l'autre là, il y avait comme un lien électrique entre eux. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

- Et faites attention, on ne sait jamais. Lança Wufei avant de monter dans sa propre voiture.

Heero fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître lui aussi dans le véhicule. Le châtain soupira avant de plaquer un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Bon, à nous maintenant. Nous avons une inspection d'hôtel à faire.

oOo

Les deux avions ne se posaient pas en même temps, mais il était prévu que tout le monde soit récupéré en une seule fois. L'avion de Quatre en premier, celui de Réléna en second. Tout avait été programmé ainsi pour plus d'efficacité. Il y avait seulement une demi-heure de battement entre les deux et c'était déjà bien assez long pour ne pas risquer des soucis au sein de l'aéroport. Michael Donovan, ministre de L2 était présent ainsi que son frère Cédric. Tous les deux étaient là et bien entourés. Wufei n'avait accepté leur présence à tous les deux que pour rencontrer l'auteur de l'attentat. Heero l'avait d'ailleurs constamment à l'œil et tous les deux savaient pertinemment que faire quelque chose là ne servirait à rien. Il n'y avait rien de symbolique à faire sauter un aéroport, mais faire sauter le ministère le jour et l'heure de la signature le serait nettement plus.

- Voilà l'avion. Heero !

Le brun quitta le groupe pour s'avancer vers l'escalier qui permettait aux occupants de descendre. En premier passa Trowa qui fut rassuré de voir Heero en première ligne, puis il incita Quatre à le suivre. Ils descendirent tous les deux pour rejoindre le brun.

- Heero, cela faisait longtemps.

- Oui. Mais allons-y, Wufei nous attend.

Ils se remirent en marche et les salutations se firent avant que la piste soit évacuée. Tout était soigneusement contrôlé pour que les journalistes ne soient pas trop envahissants. De toute manière un entretien était prévu avec eux plus tard. Ils attendirent donc la Princesse Réléna dont l'avion était en train d'atterrir doucement. Quatre discutait avec Michael Donovan tandis que Trowa et Heero surveillaient les alentours pendant que Wufei gardait un œil discret sur Cédric. Lorsque l'avion fut à son tour stoppé, Heero alla chercher Réléna qui était en compagnie de ses deux gardes du corps. La jeune femme lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de s'approcher du Ministre de L2 et de saluer Quatre.

Tout le monde était enfin là, l'arrivée s'était passée en douceur et malgré quelques journalistes désireux d'avoir la photo qui ferait la Une au prochain tirage, ils purent prendre les voitures et se diriger vers l'hôtel. Quatre, Réléna et Michael étaient dans une voiture accompagnés de Wufei et dans celle juste devant se trouvaient Heero et Trowa alors que dans celle qui suivait on y trouvait Hilde et Sally.  
Le cortège des ministres était en route pour l'hôtel et on sentait une légère angoisse.

Heero espérait que Duo aurait fini à leur arrivée. Même si l'attentat ne devait avoir lieu là, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait être passé par la tête de ce Cédric. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Duo lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de lui aux autres pour le moment. Le châtain n'avait pas voulu lui dire pourquoi, c'était comme s'il voulait rester cacher. Wufei le savait lui aussi. Même s'il lui avait demandé de jouer les fantômes pour le bien de la mission. Ils lui avaient promis tous les deux de ne rien dire à leurs amis avant qu'il ne le décide. Et ils exécuteraient cette demande.

oOo

Sur place c'était un peu le boxon. Tout le monde faisait extrêmement attention à chaque fait et geste. Le gérant était sur le qui-vive et ne cessait de hurler des ordres à droite et à gauche. Sans parler du nombre de policiers qui se trouvaient dans le hall et des inspections qui se déroulaient dans les étages. Chaque chambre était soumise à une fouille et celles qui logeraient les deux ministres étaient pires que des fourmilières. Mick et Linda devaient bien avouer une chose, le châtain connaissait son travail sur le bout des doigts. Il était minutieux, ne mâchait pas ses mots et semblait en connaître un rayon en gadgets et explosifs.

Une fois que les deux chambres furent sûres, il demanda à deux hommes, dont Mick et Linda étaient sûrs, de garder l'étage et ils descendirent tous les trois dans la salle de conférence. Les trois ministres devaient donner un petit entretien ce soir à une dizaine de journalistes triés sur le volet avant la réunion du lendemain. C'était Réléna qui avait accepté la première et Quatre avait suivi ne voyant aucune objection à la demande de la princesse. Il était même plutôt pour. Cela ne pouvait être que profitable pour tous.  
Arrivé dans cette salle, Duo sentit comme un malaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette salle ne l'inspirait pas. Il interpella une des personnes responsables de la fouille et la questionna. Celle-ci répondit avec franchise et honnêteté ce qui rassura un peu le châtain. Mais pas assez pour ne pas participer à son tour. Il vérifia toute la salle et dès que tout fut fini, il fit partir tout le monde et la porte fut verrouillée.

- On vient de nous signaler que les ministres sont en approche. Fit le gérant.

- Pour nous, tout semble ok. Vous pouvez dire à vos hommes de se mettre en place, les nôtres vont faire de même. Mick ! Linda !

Les deux responsables hochèrent la tête avant de commencer à crier des ordres. Duo ajusta sa casquette portant les initiales du groupe dont il faisait partie puis installa une paire de lunettes teintées sur ses yeux. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait ainsi, mais lui pourrait avoir tout le monde à l'œil. Il fixa ensuite un petit micro dans son oreille et le testa.

- Heero, tu m'entends ?

- Je t'entends, tout est prêt ?

- Oui. Tout est ok de mon côté. Et du vôtre ?

- Pareil. Nous serons là dans trois minutes.

- Parfait.

Le châtain rejoignit ses deux aides de camp pour faire passer le message et chacun se plaça. Il n'y eut pas besoin de signal pour dire qu'ils arrivaient, la sirène de police se faisait entendre ainsi que la foule de journalistes qui entourait l'hôtel. Il y avait du monde et tout ça allait tourner mal. Il le sentait. Il avait un très net mauvais pressentiment.

oOo

L'entrée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, tout avait été très professionnel. Le gérant s'était montré comme prévu et les chambres avaient été attribuées pour une petite heure de repos avant la rencontre avec les journalistes. Il avait donc été décidé que durant cette petite heure, les trois ministres puissent se rafraîchir. Quatre les accueillit donc dans la sienne et les gardes du corps restèrent à leur poste. Le temps s'écoula plus vite qu'il ne fut pensé et ils descendirent pour la conférence.

Heero et Duo ne cessaient de s'échanger des ordres. Wufei entrait parfois dans la discussion, seulement, il savait parfaitement que ces deux-là se débrouillaient très bien. La salle fut ouverte aux journalistes une demi-heure avant pour la fouille. Le commissaire était lui aussi sur les lieux et gardait un œil sur la totalité de la salle notant les entrées et les sorties. Chaque journaliste devait donner son nom et son siège lui était attribué. Avoir placé Duo au placement ainsi camouflé était une bonne chose, il connaissait tous les membres du groupe opposant, il lui serait donc facile de les reconnaître. Surtout que pour eux, il était hors course à cause de son état. Mais c'était mal le connaître. Même mourant il serait capable d'être sur place.

- Tout est ok en bas Heero, tu peux les faire descendre. Linda vous attend à la sortie de l'ascenseur.

- Bien.

Le trajet se déroula sans incident et le premier à faire un pas sur la petite estrade fut Michael Donovan. Il fit taire tout le monde d'un mouvement de bras et il n'y eut que le bruit des appareils pour le déranger.

- Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir sur notre colonie deux fondateurs de cette paix. Nous espérons avec cœur qu'une entente et un projet pour améliorer L2 verront le jour. La Princesse Réléna Peacecraft et le Ministre Quatre Rabberba Winner ont accepté ce petit entretien afin de répondre à vos premières questions. Une conférence plus importante aura lieu après la réunion de demain. Je vous laisse la parole.

Réléna et Quatre s'installèrent confortablement sur leur chaise derrière les petites tables prévues pour porter les micros. On sentait toute l'habitude qu'ils avaient de ce genre de chose. Duo sourit en les voyant tous les deux, ils avaient bien grandi. Quatre n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il défendait toujours avec insistance ses idées et la petite Réléna avec toujours autant de charisme. Tous les deux pouvaient faire quelque chose de L2.

Un grésillement lui fit cesser d'écouter ce qu'ils racontaient. Cela grésillait vraiment étrangement. Cela venait-il de son écouteur ?

- Heero tu entends ?

- Quoi ?

- Ce grésillement étrange.

- Non.

Duo se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour voir qui se trouvait autour de lui. Wufei qui avait suivi la conversation se tourna vers le châtain au fond de la salle qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Il n'était pas rassuré. Il regarda le Japonais qui était lui aussi dans le même état. Les écouteurs ne grésillaient qu'en présence d'ondes interférantes. Il était normal dans une salle bourrée de journalises d'avoir ce genre d'interférence, seulement il avait été spécifié que tout appareil à fréquence trop forte était interdit. Qui avait donc laissé quelqu'un entrer avec un téléphone ou autre moyen de communication nécessitant des ondes ? C'était le principal objet utilisé par les opposants pour déclencher les bombes.  
Duo se décala et une nouvelle voix apparut dans son écouteur.

- Duo, un problème au niveau de la rangée trois. Il y a un homme avec un portable.

- Linda, t'est-il possible de le faire sortir sans esclandre.

- Je pense.

La demoiselle se dégagea de son mur et se rendit au niveau de l'homme. Celui-ci sembla un moment surpris de se voir alpaguer par un des policiers présents. Duo écouta la conversation entre lui et Linda et le vit obtempérer et remettre son téléphone contre l'accord de rester. Elle accepta et récupéra le mobile.

- Je pense que tout est ok.

- Mais quel est l'abruti qui a laissé passer un mobile ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas occupée de la surveillance d'entrée. Mick ?

- Oui. Non ce n'est pas moi non plus, on m'a dit que c'était toi ?

- Comment ça que c'était moi. Souffla la jeune fille.

Duo entendant encore le grésillement et voyant la conversation partir dans un sens qui n'était pas envisageable contacta Heero.

- J'ai entendu, on va faire évacuer la salle.

- Oui, le grésillement est encore présent et nous ne sommes pas sûrs à cent pour cent que la fouille est été faite correctement.

- Wufei !

- Pas de problème, je mets fin à cette première rencontre.

Le Chinois se pencha à l'oreille du ministre qui blanchit et se leva adressant un sourire à toute la salle.

- Bien, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous retrouver dans la grande salle du Ministère pour une conférence bien plus importante.

Les journalistes furent surpris qu'on écourte la séance mais les protestations ne vinrent qu'une fois les deux invités sortis. Quatre se tourna vers Trowa mais celui-ci ne put rien lui dire, il n'avait pas suivi tout ce qui s'était passé.

- Monsieur le Ministre, le voyage fut long, nous vous retrouverons demain pour la réunion.

- Je l'espère bien Monsieur Chang.

- Votre frère ne se trouve plus avec vous ? questionna Heero.

- Non, il avait une chose urgente à faire. Vous savez, mon frère est un homme d'affaire très occupé.

Il leur sourit avant de quitter l'hôtel avec ses propres gardes. Heero et Wufei se regardèrent mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Ils menèrent les deux invités jusqu'à leur chambre mais ils s'installèrent tous de nouveau dans la chambre de Quatre. Le repas devait être monté par Linda et serait donc servi dans celle-ci. Tout était bien organisé, mais restait le pourquoi du grésillement.

oOo

- Pourquoi avoir fait stopper cette interview ? Demanda Hilde.

- Raison de sécurité. Un homme avait réussi à entrer avec un mobile et une légère complication entre deux personnes.

Voyant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus sur le pourquoi, Réléna s'installa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil avant de soupirer.

- Hilde et Sally m'ont expliqué pourquoi nous devions observer une telle surveillance, mais j'aurais apprécié en savoir un peu plus.

- Il en est de même pour moi. Lorsque tu es passé, Wufei, tu m'as dit que Heero était sur L2 pour récolter des informations, qu'en est-il à présent ?

Le Chinois massa ses tempes avant de prendre la parole.

- Un attentat va être tenté lors de votre réunion. Nous avons réussi à réunir toutes les informations nécessaires pour en être sûrs, seulement, nous ne savons pas exactement quand il aura lieu. Tout laisse à penser que ce sera lors de la réunion, mais le doute circule encore. C'est pour cela que nous sommes autant sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi un attentat contre cette réunion ? Elle serait plutôt profitable à L2 et ne concerne aucunement les autres colonies.

- Et tu as raison Réléna. Elle n'est profitable qu'à L2 et n'a rien à voir avec les autres colonies. Seulement elle est aussi profitable au Ministre Michael Donovan.

- Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir Wufei ? Soupira Sally.

- Là où veut en venir Wufei, c'est uniquement que la cible première est le contrat. Michael Donovan en serait que plus apprécié et renouvellerait facilement son mandat après avoir réussi à traiter un tel contrat. Ce qui n'est pas relativement au goût de l'homme d'affaire Cédric Donovan.

Il y eut un court silence et une sorte de petit froid passa dans la pièce. Tout fut coupé par le service d'étage, enfin par Linda qui accompagnait le groom.

- Heero, c'est moi.

L'asiatique ouvrit la porte et laissa le plateau entrer avec Linda. Le groom précisa qu'il reviendrait le chercher d'ici deux heures et les laissa. La jeune femme s'arrêta près d'Heero pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Duo a fait vérifier les cuisines, tout semble normal mais il aimerait te parler dès que tu auras une minute.

- Dis lui que je descendrai avec le plateau-repas. Va te reposer, vous êtes de service au matin.

- Vous aussi.

- Nous c'est notre travail.

- Nous aussi.

Heero sourit intérieurement à la motivation de la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment dans son travail et il était heureux de voir qu'il existait encore des personnes avec une telle force sur L2.

- Soyez simplement opérationnels demain.

Elle lui sourit avant de prendre congé. Heero se tourna pour voir Trowa ouvrir tous les plats afin de vérifier. Wufei fit un signe au brun qui répondit par la positive. Il proposa donc à tout le monde de dîner.  
Durant tout le repas la discussion continua sur le sujet lancé, Réléna semblait faire le lien entre le frère du ministre et l'homme dans la voiture avec eux, il ne lui avait pas particulièrement semblé charmant mais de là à ce qu'il soit l'auteur d'un attentat. Quatre lui n'émettait pas spécialement d'opinion. Il avait été pilote de gundam, il en avait vu des choses étranges. Plus rien ne l'étonnait.

La fin de la soirée fut plus calme, la discussion dériva sur eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés comme ça. Chacun avait pris une voie différente avant que les routes ne se recroisent pour la plupart. Les vieux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et le nom de Duo fut plusieurs fois évoqué par Quatre. Le petit blond espérait sincèrement que quelqu'un pourrait lui dire quelque chose sur son ami mais il semblait que le châtain avait réellement disparu.

L'heure de se coucher arriva plus vite que prévu, Hilde et Sally raccompagnèrent Réléna à sa chambre et s'installèrent avec elle dans la suite afin de veiller tout en se reposant.

- Je suppose que tu vas rester ici aussi Heero.

- Non, il faut que je règle quelques trucs, je serai en bas avec Wufei. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à biper.

- Bien.

Les deux asiatiques quittèrent la chambre avec le plateau-repas et laissèrent les deux amants ensembles. Inquiet mais tout de même soulagé de pouvoir finir la soirée tous les deux, Trowa s'occupa de préparer la salle de bain pendant que Quatre sortait quelques vêtements pour le lendemain. Il avait bien senti qu'on lui cachait quelque chose concernant le châtain. Mais que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Trowa l'avait prévenu que le nom était dérangeant pour Heero, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé que c'était réellement le cas ce soir. Comme si le brun savait parfaitement ce qu'était devenu Duo. Il soupira avant de rejoindre son amant dans la salle de bain. Sentant l'odeur s'échapper de l'eau et voyant la tonne de bain moussant qui se formait, il sourit à Trowa. Le reste de la soirée était tout à eux.

oOo

- Que souhaitais-tu me dire ?

Heero retrouva Duo adossé contre la façade de l'hôtel. Sa cigarette à la bouche, il fumait tranquillement tout en observant les voitures passer dans la rue. Il était un peu plus décontracté maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

- Nous avons renouvelé la fouille à la sortie des journalistes. A part l'homme dont le téléphone a été confisqué, personne n'en avait. Pour me persuader, j'ai fait vérifier une nouvelle fois la salle. Mais rien non plus. Ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Les ondes ne se sont pas retrouvées comme ça dans la salle. Il fallait un émetteur ou un récepteur. Mais au moins l'un des deux.

- Calme-toi.

- Je suis calme. Ça m'énerve c'est tout.

Heero sourit en entendant Duo parler. Il était calme mais énervé. Il n'y avait que lui pour pouvoir posséder ces deux sentiments en même temps.

- Après-demain tout sera fini.

- Je sais. J'espère simplement que la fin sera comme nous l'espérons.

Le brun retira la cigarette de la bouche du châtain avant de l'écraser. Il n'aimait pas le voir fumer. Encore moins alors que ses blessures étaient encore apparentes.

- Elle n'était même pas finie. Bouda l'Américain pour la forme.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de fumer.

- Oui mais ça me déstresse.

- Je n'en doute pas. Seulement on était d'accord avec Wufei pour que tu nous accompagnes sur le terrain, en contrepartie, tu avais promis de ne pas te mettre plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà. Et il me semble que la promesse d'un Maxwell se respecte.

Duo fit la moue pour la forme. Il tenait à ses promesses. Seulement il n'avait pas songé que fumer ferait partie de cette condition. Soupirant il laissa de nouveau son regard se perdre sur les immeubles devant lui.

- Comment va 'tit Quatre ?

- Trowa s'occupe bien de lui. Je crois que ça leur a fait du bien de se retrouver.

- Je suis content pour eux.

Heero se déplaça pour aller s'adosser juste à côté du châtain qui se triturait les doigts pour ne pas sortir une nouvelle clope.

- Tu lui manques.

Duo ne répondit pas, à la place il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Japonais. Eux aussi s'étaient retrouvés mais pour combien de temps ? Y aurait-il un après pour eux ? Lui-même ne savait pas s'il continuerait chez les preventers. Mais la séparation à la fin de la guerre avait été si douloureuse qu'il ne savait pas si recommencer servait à quelque chose. Peut-être souhaitait-il simplement continuer de jouer les espions, être un fantôme et exercer dans l'ombre comme il l'avait fait durant trois ans ?

- Il me manque aussi mais je ne suis pas prêt. Pas prêt à revenir sur le passé. Je veux juste avancer.

Heero attrapa la main du châtain pour la serrer dans la sienne, il le sentait trembler contre lui.

- Je pense que d'une certaine manière nous essayons tous d'oublier le passé. Seulement les souvenirs que nous avons, nous les avons pratiquement tous créés ensemble. Je crois que c'est pour ça que nous avons pratiquement tous fini par revenir là où se situait la plus grande partie de nous tous. Quatre nous aurait rejoint si ses ambitions n'avaient pas été plus grandes que les nôtres.

- Oui. 'Tit Quatre a toujours été comme ça. Comme Réléna. Comme Zech. Ils voyaient en l'avenir quelque chose à bâtir, alors que nous, on ne voyait que ce que nous devions détruire.

La main de Duo se défit de la douce étreinte pour machinalement chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'allumer sa nouvelle cigarette que celle-ci disparaissait tout aussi vite emportant avec elle le paquet.

- 'Ro !

- On t'a dit non Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant.

- Je sais.

Le châtain rentra sa tête dans ses épaules avant de soupirer et de passer devant le brun pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus qu'Heero le rattrapait et l'embrassait. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un petit moment à eux, il n'allait pas le laisser fuir de nouveau. Peu de choses avaient évolué au niveau de leur relation et c'est ce qui posait une sorte de gêne entre eux. Heero n'avait pas voulu heurter le châtain et celui-ci n'avait pas non plus souhaité aller trop vite. Il fallait le temps de se remettre dans le bain. Une avancée lente mais qui était restreinte par les deux parties pour préserver l'autre alors qu'il n'y en avait aucunement besoin.

- Tu n'es pas censé être de garde. Souffla Duo contre les lèvres du brun.

- J'alterne avec Wufei.

- Et il t'a laissé prendre la première pause ?

Heero préféra laisser Duo l'embrasser. Sa question ne nécessitait pas de réponse. Il la connaissait déjà vu qu'il était avec lui sur les marches de l'hôtel. Une voiture passant en klaxonnant les fit sursauter, le parvis d'un hôtel n'était pas forcément le meilleur endroit pour se bécoter.

- A croire que nous n'aurons jamais la paix tous les deux. Fit Duo se laissant aller contre le torse de l'asiatique.

- C'est toi qui as voulu garder cet affreux petit monstre.

- Davis, c'est un amour ce gamin.

- Un vrai petit monstre.

Duo sourit avant de s'écarter un peu du brun pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ose me dire que tu ne l'apprécies pas. Ose me le dire alors que je t'ai vu jouer avec lui.

- Je n'ai jamais joué avec lui. Mentit Heero.

- Menteur, je t'ai vu.

- Quand ça ?

- Lorsque vous étiez sur ton ordinateur. Je dirais avant-hier soir.

- Tu dormais.

Un sourire mutin s'afficha un peu plus sur les lèvres du châtain. Il embrassa de nouveau les lèvres si appétissantes du brun avant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Que tu croyais.

Heero fronça les sourcils avant de voir Duo disparaître à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il le retrouva en train de discuter avec Wufei qui se trouvait à l'accueil en train de visionner la petite télévision encastrée dans le comptoir. Ce n'était pas la salle de surveillance mais elle avait été reliée de manière à visualiser tout ce qui se passait à l'étage.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils tenteront quelque chose cette nuit, mais nous ne sommes à l'abri d'aucune éventualité.

- Surtout avec eux. Mais quelque chose me gêne quand même. Cédric n'est pas stupide. Je suis sûr qu'il a envisagé une alternative.

- Cela est possible Duo. Tout est possible. Seulement nous ne pouvons pas faire plus que ce que nous faisons déjà. Demain il nous faudra simplement être vigilant, faire en sorte que tout se déroule correctement jusqu'à la signature. Ils ne seront que tous les trois dans cette salle et Quatre est assez expérimenté pour évaluer le danger.

- Oui. Il n'a pas été pilote de gundam pour rien.

Wufei hocha la tête aux paroles d'Heero. Duo était inquiet et ça se comprenait. Ils l'étaient tous et ils fallaient envisager toutes les hypothèses. Et celle qu'ils n'aient pas tout vérifier en était une.

- De toute manière, j'ai prévu un système de communication. Quatre sera muni d'une oreillette directement reliée à Trowa et moi-même. Toi et Duo vous resterez en contact constant. Cédric sera normalement dans la salle d'à côté avec le premier secrétaire et deux grands hommes d'affaires de L2. Ils seront là pour faire acte de témoin une fois les signatures apposées. Ensuite tout le monde descendra dans la salle de conférence avant d'aller se restaurer ici même. A 13h tout sera terminé.

- Je l'espère Wufei.

- Je l'espère aussi Heero. C'est à nous de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Sinon crois-moi, on aura intérêt à être morts sur place.

Duo émit un petit rire devant le visage blême de Wufei. Il lui avait dit que Lady Une était tyrannique mais à ce point. Depuis quand se laissait-il autant dicter sa conduite par une femme ? Peut-être depuis qu'il était enfin avec Sally. Duo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de laisser sa tête heurter à nouveau l'épaule du Japonais. Il les écouta encore discuter un moment avant de tirer sa révérence pour une petite sieste. La nuit allait être longue et il fallait être en forme pour demain.

oOo

La nuit s'était plutôt bien passée pour tout le monde. Duo avait senti Heero venir dormir contre lui une petite heure avant qu'il ne reparte pour son tour de garde. Puis il l'avait rejoint pour veiller un peu à ses côtés avant de retourner se reposer. Au petit matin il avait eu le droit à des soins spéciaux avec son infirmier privé. Le brun lui avait fait les recommandations d'usage pour la journée. Duo lui avait alors promis de bien les suivre même si tous les deux savaient qu'en cas de problème, les recommandations ne serviraient à rien. Le châtain était conscient des risques, Heero aussi et tous les deux les acceptaient comme tels.

Duo avait tout de même osé quémander une petite cigarette, néanmoins Heero n'était resté sur ses positions que peu de temps. Le manque stressait encore plus la boule de nerf qu'était Duo et il avait cédé. Puis ils s'étaient séparés. Duo, Linda et Mick devaient se rendre directement sur les lieux pendant que Heero et Wufei coordonnaient le reste avec les gardes du corps assignés.  
Les consignes de sécurité furent données avant de partir, chacun fut muni d'une oreillette reliée à son garde du corps. Tout était clair dans les esprits lorsque le départ fut lancé.

Le trajet se déroula correctement, leur arrivée fut acclamée par de nombreux journalistes et habitants de L2 s'étant déplacés exprès pour l'occasion. Cette signature était une promesse pour tous. Et voir Michael Donovan serrer la main de Réléna Peacecraft et Quatre Rabberba Winner devant eux l'était encore plus.

Duo leur donna le top pour investir la salle de réunion. Ils y étaient passés et rien n'avait été détecté. Les témoins n'investiraient la salle voisine qu'après. Le commissaire lui-même se chargeait de les surveiller. Dès qu'ils furent enfin dans la salle, les ordres furent rapides. Heero rejoignit l'autre entrée pour monter la garde. Duo se trouvait devant les écrans de surveillance dans la petite salle prévue à cet effet, Wufei gardait la porte en compagnie de Trowa et Hilde. Sally était au niveau des escaliers avec deux officiers du commissaire. Linda et Mick surveillaient le boîtier de ventilation. Tout semblait parfait.

Le temps commença à s'écouler, Heero prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Duo pour savoir s'il y avait des mouvements spéciaux à noter mais rien. Le calme plat. Du côté de Wufei, Hilde et Trowa, tout semblait aussi paisible.

- Tu penses vraiment que ça va arriver Wufei ?

- Je ne l'espère pas Hilde mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien.

- Mais je veux dire, tu tiens bien tout ça d'une source. Elle est fiable ?

- Hilde, si je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est bien d'elle.

La brunette le regarda avec un sourcil relevé mais le Chinois n'ajouta rien. A la place il se concentra un peu plus, quelque chose lui laissait une impression de bâclé et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

oOo

- Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que L4 vous fournisse des matériaux pour améliorer vos constructions à des prix raisonnables pour vous aider à vous relever. Je sais qu'une fois relancée l'économie de L2 pourra palier à la dette que vous aurez. Vous avez de la main-d'œuvre désireuse de travailler, cela ne posera pas de problème.

- Oui nous avons de la main-d'œuvre seulement elle n'est pas qualifiée, nous n'arrivons pas à tout canaliser. Et vous l'avez remarqué.

- Oui. Et c'est dommage. Cette colonie pourrait changer et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

- Comme Quatre, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que la Terre, et notamment Sank, vous apporte de l'aide. Beaucoup de réfugiés de la guerre se trouvent à Sank, ils sont désireux de pouvoir rentrer chez eux et d'apporter leur savoir ici. Depuis l'instauration de la paix, c'est l'insécurité de L2 qui ne les encourage pas à revenir. Mais si tout devait changer, ils reviendraient sans hésitation.

Les trois politiciens se regardèrent en se souriant. Ce contrat était en discussion depuis maintenant huit mois entre les trois 'pays' si on pouvait dire ça ainsi. Chacun avait pu voir de son côté les demandes et ce qui pourraient être fait. Sur L4, les matériaux ne poseraient que peu de problème, cette colonie resterait la colonie la plus commerciale. Pour ce qui était de l'insécurité et donc de la police, encore une fois, c'était le matériel qui manquait. Les gens étaient motivés mais peu formés et très mal dédommagés.

Pour la Terre et surtout Sank, Réléna avait fait un petit recensement des personnes venant de L2 et leur avait demandé si elles souhaitaient retourner sur leur colonie pour aider à une reconstruction massive. Le pourcentage de oui motivés en était ressorti. La majorité venait surtout des professeurs et des médecins. Des métiers qui ne pourraient qu'aider cette colonie.  
Sur L2, Michael avait lui aussi reçu un pourcentage élevé de personnes voulant relever la colonie pour la mettre au même niveau que ses voisines. Un désir de changement, d'évolution se faisait sentir. Il savait que ce projet aboutirait si on leur venait en aide. Il avait lancé cette demande autour de lui, il avait été triste de voir que seulement deux personnes avaient répondu. Mais si jamais le début marchait, il ne perdait pas espoir que d'autres suivraient.

Pour tous les trois, ce contrat avait un espoir.

Chacun apposa ses termes propres et signa le papier. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux si bien que personne ne fit attention à l'épaisse fumée qui arrivait de sous le tapis.

oOo

Sally arriva en courant dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant Wufei le visage blême.

- Nous avons un problème.

- Vas-y.

- La foule dehors, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais elle s'affole. J'ai l'impression que des agitateurs s'y sont mêlés.

- Mauvais tout ça, mauvais.

Le Chinois fit un signe de tête à Trowa, le brun demanda assez bas par écouteur à Quatre si tout se passait bien. Le blond lui répondit par la positive, lui signifiant que le contrat était pratiquement signé. Le garde du corps répondit alors à Wufei que tout allait de ce côté.

- Sally va voir ce qui se passe en bas. Hilde et Trowa, restez ici, je descends en salle de surveillance.

Rapidement Wufei se retrouva dans la petite salle en compagnie de Duo et de celui qui s'occupait des écrans.

- La caméra du parvis.

Le technicien obéit et la caméra six apparut sur le moniteur principal. L'agitation régnait de plus en plus dans les rangs. Les officiers gardaient parfaitement les bandes de sécurité mais si ça continuait ce ne serait pas pour longtemps.

- Shit !

- Duo ?

Le doigt du châtain s'écrasa sur l'écran montrant trois personnes.

- Ceux sont des membres de l'organisation. Celle qui semble être la meneuse est Mika.

- Sally ! Sally tu m'entends ?!

- _Oui. Cinq sur cinq Wufei !_

- Nous avons repéré la principale agitatrice.

Wufei lui décrivit la jeune femme et se tourna ensuite vers Duo qui ne cessait de scruter l'écran. Sally venait apparemment de signaler les ordres à suivre mais Mika n'était pas venue seule. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Il y a autre chose. Chuchota le châtain.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose me dérange.

- Moi aussi.

Alors qu'il disait ça un voyant rouge s'alluma sur le côté du plateau de commande.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- L'alarme anti-fumée.

- Où ?

Le technicien se tourna vers les deux hommes le visage blanc.

- La salle de réunion.

- Merde. Merde, Merde.

Wufei et Duo sortirent en trombe de la salle sans faire attention, chacun contactant les personnes avec qui il était relié.

- Quatre, Quatre, bordel tu m'entends ?

- Heero, Heero ?

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau. Rien, il n'arrivait plus à avoir de contact ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre. Que ce grésillement énervant. Ajustant sa casquette tout en courant, Duo quitta Wufei pour rentrer dans la salle des témoins. La fumée avait aussi envahi la pièce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Le châtain mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fumée. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et remarqua que Cédric n'y était plus. Cherchant tout de même d'où venait tout ça, il se rua sur la bouche d'aération mais rien. Mettant sa main en avant il repéra le filet et souleva le tapis. Il jura avant de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise. Ouvrant rapidement la fenêtre de la pièce il créa un courant d'air et ouvrit la porte cachée qui menait à l'autre salle où devait se trouver Heero. Il n'y était plus. Il laissa les deux portes ouvertes avant de rentrer dans la salle pour voir Wufei évacuer tout le monde. Heero cherchait lui aussi d'où ça venait. Il entendit quelqu'un jurer et reporta on regard sur la petite troupe qui sortait.

Une fois dans le couloir personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Trowa soutenait Quatre qui avait du mal à rester éveillé, Michael était dans le même état et se tenait au mur alors que Réléna était complètement endormie dans les bras d'Hilde. Heero sortit rapidement de la salle se tournant vers Wufei pour mettre en marche le plan d'évacuation. Seulement il n'eut le droit qu'à un juron.

- On ne peut pas sortir par l'avant, il y a un début d'émeute.

- Et par l'arrière ?

- Impossible, nous l'avons sécurisé mais ça reste un vrai coupe-gorge.

- Une autre salle alors ?

Wufei réfléchit assez vite et semblant avoir trouvé une alternative il les fit se diriger vers une salle au rez-de-chaussée. Heero resta sur place pour évacuer les témoins évanouis. Il retrouva Duo dans la pièce l'air songeur.

- Où est Cédric ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Ce grésillement m'énerve. Ce machin ne marchait plus il y a quelques secondes et c'est reparti.

- Et moi j'ai l'impression qu'on nous a bien eus. Il aurait pu nous dire que l'ancien système de chaufferie était encore fonctionnel. Une négligence qui aurait pu nous être fatale.

- Négligence…attends, Heero. Donne-moi l'écouteur que tu as pour communiquer avec Wufei en cas d'urgence.

Le brun sortit le petit appareil et le donna au châtain. Celui-ci le plaça devant son oreille mais rien, il n'arrivait pas à recevoir Wufei. Il le lança à Heero qui écouta à son tour, rien. Il changea de fréquence mais toujours rien. Il était brouillé, mais c'était différent d'il y avait quelques secondes lorsqu'il avait voulu parler avec Duo. Là ce n'était pas son écouteur mais bien celui de Wufei qui était défaillant.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de s'élancer hors de la salle.

- Où sont-ils allés ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dans une pièce annexe mais toujours dans le bâtiment.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et tombèrent sur Linda qui remontait paniquée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Duo, le système d'aération vient de se couper tout seul. Mick n'arrive pas à le remettre en marche.

- Et merde ! Et MERDE !

Duo regarda tout autour de lui comme pour essayer de comprendre alors que Heero dans un calme olympien interrogeait les officiers encore en poste pour savoir s'ils ne les avaient pas vus passer. Mais où diable étaient-ils passés ?

oOo

Wufei ouvrit la porte d'une salle dont le jeune homme qui leur avait fait la visite lui avait indiqué. Elle n'avait pas été sécurisée vu qu'elle devait servir en cas de conférence et que celle-ci ne se passerait pas dans cette salle bien trop petite. Wufei soupira et aida le ministre de L2 à s'installer sur une chaise alors que de l'autre côté, Hilde et Trowa s'occupaient de leur protégé.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Je pense qu'attendre ici que tout se calme serait la meilleure des alternatives.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Trowa, Hilde restez ici et contactez-moi si il y a le moindre problème, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Wufei quitta la salle les laissant tous les deux. Hilde s'agenouilla près de Réléna et essaya de la réveiller doucement alors que Trowa s'inquiétait de l'état de Quatre qui lui répétait que ça allait mieux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cette pièce.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Répéta, las, Michael.

- D'un autre côté tu n'as jamais rien compris.

A la voix qui venait de derrière eux, ils se retournèrent. Le regard de Trowa se fendit en voyant l'arme braquée sur eux. Ils auraient dû se méfier. La salle de conférence avait forcément deux issues. Wufei les avait pourtant prévenus.

- Cédric ?

- Oui. Cédric, ton pauvre petit frère. Et dire que je pensais que la mèche avait été vendue. Mais passons.

Il fit un mouvement de bras et trois hommes entrèrent à sa suite.

- Je vous déconseille de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous valez tous les deux. Nous n'hésiterons donc pas à tirer au moindre geste.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Moi ? Allons Michael. Que pourrais-je bien vouloir ? Mais ce petit contrat que tu as dans ta poche.

Le ministre de L2 sortit le papier signé et le regarda. Pourquoi voulait-il ce bout de papier ? Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'on le lui arrachait des mains pour le remettre à son frère.

- Mais explique-toi !

- Que j'explique quoi ? Avec cet accord tu t'autoproclamais d'office Ministre à vie. Ce n'était pas spécialement ce que je souhaitais.

- Tu veux ma place ?

- Non.

- Non, ce qu'il souhaite c'est pouvoir continuer ses petites magouilles. Cracha Quatre.

- Parfaitement. Mais pourquoi pas devenir le prochain ministre. C'est une idée comme une autre.

Il rangea le document dans sa poche et sourit.

- Maintenant que j'ai ce bout de papier, il ne me restera plus qu'à le faire disparaître.

- Vous ne quitterez pas le bâtiment vivant et vous le savez. Le Colonel Chang sait très bien que c'est vous qui êtes l'auteur de tout ça.

L'homme regarde la Princesse qui venait de se réveiller. On ne mentait pas à son propos, elle savait parler.

- Je vois que la mèche a finalement été vendue. Que voulez-vous, ce sont les risques du métier. Seulement avant ça, il faudra prouver mon implication, un procès sera en cours et il est si facile de manipuler les médias de nos jours.

Il sortit un petit appareil de sa poche et le mit en marche.

- _Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie ! Ne tuez pas mon frère ! Michael !_

- _A quoi nous servirait-il vivant ? Et toi ? _

- _Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Pour notre organisation. Pour le bien de notre organisation. _

Il éteignit le boîtier et vit la surprise et le dégoût sur le visage des personnes présentes.

- Comment vous croira-t-on ?

- Comme ceci.

Un homme disparut pour réapparaître avec le cadavre du jeune homme qui avait été là pour la reconnaissance des lieux. Il le jeta devant eux.

- Comme c'est dommage, il sera mort bêtement. Son attentat aura raté et moi je serai le seul rescapé. Ce plan est parfait.

oOo

Wufei apparut dans le hall et n'eut même pas le temps de souffler que Duo et Heero furent sur lui.

- Où sont-ils ?

- En lieu sûr. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Wufei mais où sont-ils ? On s'est fait baiser, tu comprends ça. On s'est fait avoir bordel de merde.

Heero tenta de rester plus calme que le châtain qui ne cessait de jurer.

- Le récepteur d'ondes, Wufei, il est sur le Michael Donovan. Cédric a dû le lui mettre. Il l'active uniquement lorsqu'il en a l'utilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- La fumée, elle ne venait pas de la bouche d'aération mais d'un ancien système de chauffage par le sol. On a omis de nous en parler Wufei. L'officier de la visite, il est de mèche.

Le colonel Chang sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses yeux se fendirent mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Sally entrait en courant.

- Wufei ? Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Dehors ça ne se calme pas.

Duo voyant que Wufei ne savait plus où donner de la tête se tourna vers eux.

- Laissez tomber les agitateurs, ils ne sont là que pour faire diversion. Ils ne tenteront rien si on continue à faire semblant de s'intéresser à eux.

- Il a raison. Wufei où sont-ils ? Cédric connaît le ministère par cœur. Il a dû aiguiller tes choix depuis le début.

Le Chinois ouvrit de grands yeux avant qu'ils ne se fendent et que d'une main rapide il sorte son arme.

- Suivez-moi.

oOo

- Et vous croyez vraiment que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ? Vous nous sous-estimez.

- Je ne sous-estime personne Miss Peacecraft. Mais la population de L2 a toujours été facile à manipuler, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Hilde releva doucement la tête pour voir ce qui avait rassuré la princesse dans ses propos. La caméra de surveillance avait son voyant rouge montrant qu'elle n'était pas active pour la visualisation de ce qui se passait mais elle enregistrait bel et bien. Si cet homme les tuait, tout serait sur cassette.

- Vous vous moquez de cette population. Vous la croyez bien trop naïve.

La princesse continuait d'occuper l'attention de l'homme. Derrière, Trowa entendit un grésillement se faire puis une voix entrecoupée tenter la communication. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas communiquer mais qu'il pouvait déchiffrer. Ils arrivaient des deux côtés, il fallait qu'il les occupe. Quatre se tendit à ses côtés et il comprit qu'il avait lui aussi entendu le message.

- La princesse Réléna a raison. Vous pensez avoir le dernier mot mais vous ne pouvez savoir ce qui se passera réellement. Votre réseau a été découvert par les preventers. Même si la petite police de L2 dont vous n'avez pas peur vous croit, il n'en sera pas le cas là-bas. Et vous savez que l'organisation des preventers est reconnue comme telle et unanime sur tous les continents. Que ce soit la Terre comme les Colonies.

- Je n'ai pas peur des preventers.

- Et pourtant vous devriez !

Le cliquetis d'une arme se fit entendre et la voix dure d'Heero se fit entendre.

- Lâchez vos armes.

La porte d'entrée céda et Wufei entra suivi de Sally.

- C'est fini ! Lâchez vos armes !

- Vous avez perdu – fit Réléna – même la population ne pourra vous croire. Vous avez été filmé tout du long.

Cédric sembla se rendre compte de la caméra et jura. Cependant il ne donna pas l'ordre de baisser les armes.

- Vous pensez que je n'avais pas envisagé cette partie.

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres et une porte murale s'ouvrit. Des tirs se firent entendre et tout le monde se jeta à terre. Heero vit Cédric quitter la salle mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, si ce n'est se débarrasser de ses hommes de main.

oOo

Duo avait cessé de suivre Heero lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il avait vu une silhouette. Il l'avait donc suivie silencieusement mais était arrivé trop tard. Les coups de feu avaient commencé à fuser. Il avait alors sorti son arme et s'était caché au coin d'un couloir. Comptant rapidement le nombre de pas qu'il entendait, il ne visualisa que quatre personnes arrivant dans son sens. Quatre contre un c'était gérable. Attendant le dernier moment, il se plaça devant eux un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- On va s'arrêter ici.

Dans la pénombre et avec ses vêtements il se doutait qu'il n'était pas tout de suite reconnaissable. Mais voir un instant la frayeur sur le visage de cet homme qu'il avait servi durant trois ans l'amusa. Ses blessures le lançaient un peu et lui rappelaient l'agréable moment qu'il avait passé dans la cave de l'entrepôt.

- On dirait que nous venons de tomber sur un officier un peu trop zélé.

- Possible, mais la visite va s'arrêter ici. Vous n'irez pas plus loin.

- Une réplique bien désespérée. Tu n'auras pas le temps de tirer que tu te seras déjà pris une balle.

- Je prends le risque.

Le sourire sur le visage de Duo s'accentua. Il n'avait pas peur. Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? Après tout n'avait-il pas survécu à la guerre ? Ne s'était-il pas battu même quand tout espoir semblait avoir disparu ? Tout ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que pilote ne s'oubliait pas.

- Jette ton arme !

Duo soupira en reconnaissant la voix de Mika. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle avait pu entrer dans le bâtiment mais là, sa situation empirait.

- La roue tourne.

- Peut-être pas !

- Vos armes à terre.

Heero et Wufei venaient de les rejoindre se retrouvant juste derrière les fuyards.

- Si vous nous tirez dessus, elle abattra cet homme.

Le choix devenait délicat que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre des deux camps. Même si pour le moment l'un était en nombre inférieur.

- Faisons un marché. Laissez-nous partir et nous ne ferons pas de cadavre. Cria Mika.

- Qui nous dit que vous tiendrez parole ?

- Rien. C'est bien là le problème. Sourit Cédric.

- De toute manière pourquoi fuir, vous êtes fichus ? ajouta Wufei.

La tension était présente et personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Heero faisait attention à chaque mouvement tout comme Wufei, la personne qui se trouvait entre les deux feux n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Duo. La donne était changeante. Le brun releva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit apparaître un sourire mauvais sur le visage du châtain. Derrière eux il entendit les autres arriver.

- J'ai l'impression que le nombre augmente de notre côté et non du vôtre.

- Oui mais es-tu prêt à te sacrifier pour mon arrestation ? Pour L2 ? Pour cette colonie ?

- Oui. Parce que L2 a le droit de changer et d'évoluer. Parce que la population de cette colonie souhaite ce changement et que je me suis toujours battu pour elle avant tout.

- Très beau discours monsieur l'officier.

Le sourire de Duo ne s'effaça pas, par contre il sentait à sa droite que Mika tremblait. Elle commençait à avoir des doutes et même si elle l'avait balancé, il sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de tirer. Il avait été son meilleur ami durant trois ans. Il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments durs.

- Mais ce n'est pas qu'un discours, c'est une conviction. Je me suis toujours dit que L2 avait le droit à sa chance.

- C'est très mignon tout ça. Bon Mika tire qu'on en finisse.

- Elle ne tirera pas.

La phrase de Duo jeta un blanc dans le couloir. Heero maintint sa position et fit comprendre à Wufei de faire de même.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle ne tirera pas. Elle n'a jamais été une tueuse. Ouvrir sa gueule devant les flics et voler est une chose, presser la détente en est une autre. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours cru en elle.

Le bruit métallique de l'arme tombant à terre résonna dans tout le couloir et Mika se retrouva à genoux. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu trahis…pourquoi m'as-tu trahie ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais trahie Mika. Tu es celle qui m'a trahi.

Duo se tourna vers Cédric qui jurait en pointant un peu plus son arme vers lui.

- Et dire que je pensais que tu étais maintenant six pieds sous terre.

- C'est mal me connaître. Et puis j'ai un ange gardien qui a débarqué récemment en ville, ne Heero ?

- J'aurais dû le descendre lui aussi lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

- Il t'aurait fallu plus de deux hommes. Fit Heero en souvenir de la petite attaque manquée. Mais à ce que je vois ils n'ont jamais dû revenir te voir.

- Ils étaient au courant. ragea Cédric.

Le temps commençait à devenir véritablement long. Ils étaient cernés, il fallait agir. Un regard en coin et Duo se prépara. Le voyant faire, Heero rajusta correctement son arme. Duo lui fit un petit signe et juste à ce moment Linda arriva, armée.

- A terre !

Duo se jeta sur Mika qui allait se prendre une balle alors que Linda abattit l'un des hommes. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Heero fasse de même avec les deux autres et pointe son canon sur la tempe du frère du ministre alors que Wufei abrégeait le dernier.

- Maintenant pose ton arme à terre lentement.

- J'aurai dû me méfier de vous dès le début.

Duo releva Mika qui tremblait en le serrant dans ses bras. Linda ramassa l'arme de la jeune femme avant de prendre connaissance et de prévenir le colonel Chang que la foule commençait d'elle-même à contenir les agitateurs. Duo se tourna vers Cédric un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ta défaite est totale.

Sans un mot de plus tout le monde quitta le couloir pour le hall. Wufei donna rapidement des ordres simples mais rapidement exécutés. Alors que les menottes se retrouvaient encerclant ses poignets, Cédric se tourna vers Duo.

- J'aurais dû te tuer.

- Tu as fait une erreur de trois ans. C'est long.

- Je vous ferai tous tomber avec moi. Vous ne serez plus rien Mika, tu m'entends.

Cette fois ce fut Michael qui passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Non, ils ne seront pas plus rien. Tu as profité d'eux parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ni où aller. Maintenant, ils n'auront plus besoin d'homme comme toi.

- Tu penses pouvoir relever L2

- Oui.

- Tu aura toujours été le plus utopique de nous deux.

- Et vois où ça m'a mené.

Le commissaire qui s'était réveillé et avait eu le droit à un petit topo avait repris un certain déroulement des choses en main. Il s'approcha du groupe.

- La voiture est là. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Colonel Chang, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. Nous nous retrouverons ce soir comme il était prévu.

- Oui Commissaire.

- Pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Bien évidemment.

- J'aimerais que vous nous laissiez deux de vos hommes après votre départ, pour terminer de mettre fin à ce réseau.

- Bien sûr. Je ne vous demande pas lesquels.

Le commissaire lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre le prisonnier et de partir avec. Celui-ci se tourna juste avant de passer les portes et fixa Duo qui était toujours à côté de Mika.

- J'espère qu'on se recroisera Duo ! Et cette fois je te tuerai.

Le châtain fit un mouvement de bras lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'en avait cure avant de soupirer. Une fois que l'homme eut quitté l'enceinte, Duo sentit les regards se poser sur lui. C'en était fini de sa discrétion et de son rôle de fantôme. Heero fut tout de même plus rapide que les autres et passa son bras autour de la taille du châtain.

- Tu te doutais que ça finirait ainsi.

- C'est beau de rêver.

Wufei n'ayant pas spécialement envie que l'on fasse part d'effusion d'état d'âme au milieu du hall du ministère remit la machine en route. Ils avaient une conférence de presse à donner.

**A suivre…**

Voilà donc la seconde partie. La troisième et dernière partie sera nettement plus courte vu qu'elle clôturera cette histoire. J'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez apprécié cette suite et je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard. J'ai subi une vague de démotivation pour le fandom Gundam Wing et je vais tenter d'y pallier.  
Je n'ai cependant plus le temps de me consacrer pleinement aux ffics et je m'en excuse.

Je posterai cependant la troisième partie dans une semaine.

**Kisu**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to forget you.**

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est donc la fin. Comme la partie d'avant était beaucoup trop longue j'ai dû séparer ce petit morceau qui fait office de conclusion. 

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages relatifs au monde de Gundam ne sont pas à moi. Par contre les autres si.

**Miffi** à ma Lou-chan qui a accepté, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien à Gumdan, de me corriger.

Je remercie les lecteurs m'ayant laissés une petite review. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire est encore suivie !

_Bonne lecture_

**Troisième partie**

Duo regardait assis dans le vieux canapé d'Heero la retransmission de la conférence de presse d'après signature. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que tout était fini et il n'arrivait pas spécialement à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient restés sur L2, lui et Heero, afin d'aider le commissaire dans l'arrestation du groupe opposant. Il leur faudrait encore du temps pour démanteler complètement le réseau, mais Mika les aidait avec conviction. Beaucoup n'était que des gosses de rue ayant perdu tout espoir, il suffisait juste de leur promettre quelque chose de réalisable, de leur montrer et leur expliquer ce que ce contrat maintenant signé allait faire. Un travail qui durerait quelques semaines encore mais qui aboutirait positivement. 

Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui lui tiraillait le cœur, mais plutôt l'offre que lui avait fait Wufei ce matin même par mail. Heero l'avait alors laissé seul pour réfléchir.

Heero, cette personne qu'il aimait sincèrement et avec qui il souhaitait réellement pouvoir créer quelque chose. Néanmoins, pourrait-il créer quelque chose avec lui s'il acceptait cette offre. Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Il avait du mal à imaginer cette option, surtout maintenant.

Soupirant, il laissa son regard une fois encore se poser sur les images de la conférence. Quatre y parlait avec aisance, tellement de naturel et de facilité dans ces mots qu'il récitait. Tellement différent que lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la chambre de l'hôtel après ça.

oOo

La conférence venait de toucher à son terme et la joie se lisait sur tous les visages. Michael avait voulu de lui-même donner une explication sur ce qui s'était passé et l'arrestation de son propre frère. Il voulait de la sincérité entre lui et la population, c'est ce qu'il ferait. Le repas avait été servi à l'hôtel et la discussion avait été animée. Seulement on sentait que des questions attendaient certaines réponses et ce fut pour ça que Michael les quitta en fin d'après-midi pour qu'ils se reposent et soient prêts pour leur voyage du lendemain.

Duo traînait des pieds derrière Heero qui comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Wufei venait de les convoquer tous les deux dans la chambre de Quatre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis même si fuir aurait été une bonne option, Heero ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il lui avait certes promis de ne rien divulguer mais maintenant que c'était fait, ça passerait que d'autant plus mal.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre tous les deux. Elle était plongée dans un profond silence assez tendu. Wufei semblait s'être fait passer un savon par les autres et avait dû s'énerver mais il n'était pas en tord. Cette mission avait été acceptée avec ses hauts et ses bas et c'était très bien pour lui qu'il ait pu s'éloigner de tout le monde. Même si ça faisait mal.

- Wufei nous a vaguement expliqué pourquoi nous n'avions plus de tes nouvelles. Fit Hilde.

- Mais dis-nous pourquoi j'ai l'impression que même cette mission terminée, tu ne comptais pas nous donner de tes nouvelles.

Le châtain pouvait lire dans les yeux du blond toute son incompréhension face à son ami. Duo avait toujours été proche de Quatre, moins que Trowa, cela était certain, mais ils avaient toujours eu ce quelque chose qui en faisait des amis.

- Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de ne pas me faire connaître – sentant le regard lourd de Hilde et Quatre, il déglutit – enfin pas tout de suite.

- Mais pourquoi ? Duo, on se faisait du souci pour toi. Tu te rends compte que durant pratiquement trois ans je t'ai cherché. Et qu'ensuite Heero t'a cherché avec moi.

- Je sais.

- D'ailleurs Heero, je vois que toi tu as eu la chance de tomber sur Duo. Tu comptais ne rien dire aussi ?

- J'ai choisi de respecter le choix de Duo.

- Malgré tout ce que nous avons dit hier, malgré toutes nos recherches, tu aurais tu tout ça.

- Oui.

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle que personne ne brisa durant un petit moment. Duo triturait ses doigts mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Réléna sentant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place se leva.

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu te portes bien, Duo.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de Sally. La femme médecin n'avait pas non plus sa place dans cette petite guérilla. Elle comprenait que son petit ami ait décidé de taire la présence de Duo, si celui-ci l'avait demandé et qu'il avait donné sa parole, alors il la respecterait. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir ça.

- Et toi Wufei, tu nous as menti pendant tout ce temps. Un simple mot comme quoi Duo était vivant mais en mission nous aurait suffi. Au lieu de ça, tu as joué les tombes.

- Hilde, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais promis à Duo de ne rien dire.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu savais que nous serions des tombes le concernant.

- Oui mais pas que vous n'auriez pas tenté d'avoir de ses nouvelles. La mission de Duo était complexe et son infiltration capitale. Nous avons tous fait la guerre, nous savons parfaitement ce qu'il en coûte à un espion s'il se fait avoir. Si ce réseau va maintenant être démantelé, c'est grâce à Duo.

- De toute manière cette discussion est stérile – soupira Duo – quoi que je pourrai dire vous m'en voudrez d'avoir fait ce choix. Mais je l'ai fait. C'est égoïste de ma part d'avoir voulu couper les ponts avec tout le monde mais j'en avais besoin. J'ai mes propres raisons et vous n'en saurez pas forcément plus. Mais après cette mission, vous avoir revu tous m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Hilde ancra son regard dans celui de Duo avant de fondre en larme et de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle l'adorait, elle l'adorait tellement. Tout le monde avait eu besoin de faire quelque chose, de réfléchir, de prendre un tournant après la guerre, même si elle lui en voulait d'avoir choisi de disparaître, elle était bien trop heureuse de le retrouver à présent.

- Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne mais une seule condition, ne disparais plus comme ça.

Duo ferma ses bras dans le dos de son amie tout en le lui promettant. A présent, il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Du moins, pour le moment. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Heero qui lui sourit. Oui, normalement il n'avait plus besoin de fuir.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil de Trowa qui déposa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Quatre avant de regarder Heero et de quitter la pièce. Wufei le suivit et Heero attendit que Hilde lâche son 'petit ami' pour sortir avec elle.

Il ne resta donc dans la pièce que deux personnes. Une discussion allait avoir lieu entre les deux et ils savaient qu'elle serait longue.

oOo

Duo sourit au souvenir de cette discussion, comme toujours Quatre avait réussi à lui faire raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Et ça avait dérivé sur Heero pour l'un et sur Trowa pour l'autre. Des amours de guerre qui semblaient pouvoir trouver une suite dans la paix. Duo se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Quatre, son petit Quatre était toujours le même malgré les années. Il n'y avait que lui dans leur groupe qui pouvait prendre un tel rôle dans l'histoire. Et il l'en remerciait. L2 comptait vraiment pour lui et il se doutait que Quatre avait accepté en partie parce que c'était sa colonie.

Le commentateur télé le fit sursauter. La vidéo de la conférence venait de se terminer et avec tout ça il n'avait pas encore décidé de sa réponse à donner à Wufei. Il pianota rapidement sur le clavier pour rouvrir le mail qu'il lui avait été adressé. On pouvait y lire noir sur blanc les quelques lignes du message.

_Duo,_

_Je sais que tu n'as pas encore vraiment choisi ce que tu souhaitais faire à présent. Comme tu ne fais pas officiellement partie des preventers, c'est à toi de me dire si tu désires que ton statut d'officieux passe à officiel. Je te laisse ce choix. Si tu choisis de nous suivre sur ce chemin, ne reviens pas au QG, tu seras en faction sur L2 afin d'aider au déploiement d'une police plus sûre et entraînée sur cette colonie. Si jamais tu ne souhaitais pas suivre notre chemin, je te remercie alors juste pour ce que tu as fait. _

_  
Colonel Chang Wufei. _

Accepter cette nouvelle mission lui donnait vraiment envie, mais choisir de rester sur L2 voulait dire accepter que Heero s'en aille pour d'autres missions, de ne le voir qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois, et encore et surtout de stresser pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt à ça. Encore plus lorsqu'un certain brun n'avait pas dit s'il souhaitait concrétiser pour de bon ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours. Tout cela devenait compliqué.

Soupirant, il laissa son cerveau se mettre en pause pour se reposer. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et cette décision ne devait être qu'à lui.

oOo

L'appartement était sombre lorsque Heero rentra. Il alluma le petit couloir pour éviter de marcher sur quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être à sa place. Il avait encore la manie de laisser les deux petites canettes au sol mais ça devenait un peu casse-gueule. Surtout que là, il était chargé. En tout cas il était content d'une chose, Davis était parti s'installer chez Mika leur laissant enfin un peu de tranquillité. Et Duo en avait besoin en ce moment pour réfléchir. Il savait parfaitement de quoi retournait le mail puisque Wufei lui en avait adressé un le matin même et il avait préféré laissé Duo choisir lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait.

Traversant le couloir il entra dans la salle à manger/cuisine et trouva Duo dormant sur le canapé, la télévision encore allumée. Il déposa ses sacs de courses avant de venir s'agenouiller devant l'endormi. Il sourit en le voyant si serein. Les blessures de son visage étaient sur le point de disparaître, les marques sur son corps subsisteraient encore mais avec le temps, il n'en resterait plus grand-chose. Cela demandait juste de la patience. Il remit une des petites mèches châtain en place et sentit son compagnon bouger. Il pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd comme léger, c'était toujours la surprise.

Les yeux papillonnèrent et la vision d'Heero apparut devant Duo. Il lui fit un petit sourire endormi avant de se relever doucement.

- Je me suis assoupi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fait les courses pour ce soir.

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu as acheté du riz et de la sauce soja.

Heero émit un petit rire avant de prendre les mains du châtain.

- De la pizza.

- De la pizza ?

- Oui. Jambon, champignons et chorizo.

- Tu me fais marcher.

- Je n'oserais pas sur le sujet pizza.

Les yeux du châtain se mirent à pétiller et il se leva rapidement pour aller regarder la boîte fumante qui se situait sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et huma le parfum exquis de l'aliment. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu acheté une pizza ? C'est forcément que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer.

Heero hocha la tête de dépit devant le raisonnement de Duo. Il ne changerait jamais.

- Non, il n'y a rien Duo. C'est juste parce que j'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas très bien et que je me suis dit que ça te remonterait le moral.

Duo soupira. Il était vrai que parler autour d'une pizza était plus agréable pour lui que de parler avec un bol de riz et de la sauce soja.

- Dans ce cas, faisons lui l'honneur de ne pas refroidir.

La pizza fut rapidement posée à la place de l'ordinateur et chacun prit place dans le canapé et la dégustation put commencer. Au début tout se passa en silence puis après la troisième part engloutie, Duo se tourna vers Heero.

- Heero, j'aimerais savoir une chose.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu envisages quelque chose pour nous ?

- Je ne peux envisager quelque chose pour nous deux Duo...

Heero n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le visage de Duo se ferma. Voyant qu'encore une fois le cerveau de son compagnon allait bien trop vite, il lui sourit tendrement.

- Si je ne sais pas si tu envisages toi-même quelque chose pour nous deux.

Il se leva pour aller chercher à boire laissant un châtain mi-surpris mi-heureux de ce que venait de dire le brun. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Heero le coupa.

- Trowa a demandé à rester assigné à la protection de Quatre. Lady Une a accepté.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien Trowa veut rester avec Quatre.

- Mais Lady Une a accepté ?

- Oui. Après ce qui s'est passé sur L2 et les futurs arrangements qui vont se tramer dans l'espace, elle a préféré qu'un preventer reste pour assister Quatre.

- Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux.

Duo sourit bêtement. Quatre lui avait confié qu'il aimerait vraiment garder Trowa près de lui. Il n'était pas prêt à le perdre une nouvelle fois. A croire qu'il en était vraiment de même pour le preventer.

- En fait nous avons tous reçu nos assignations ce matin.

Heero sentit le châtain se tendre. C'était maintenant que la discussion allait vraiment devenir intéressante.

- Et ? Que va-t-il se passer pour toi ?

- Déjà je suis handicapé, je n'ai plus de partenaire. Il va falloir que j'attende qu'on m'en choisisse un.

- Ah.

- Oui. Nous fonctionnons par deux dans la plupart des missions.

- Je vois.

Duo se réinstalla correctement dans le canapé et Heero se retint de lui crier dessus. Il était vraiment long à la détente ou il le faisait exprès. Et dire que c'était lui qu'on traitait de glaçon et de deux de tension pour arriver à joindre les deux bouts quand on faisait des allusions. Il lui donnait une minute pour comprendre. Une seule et unique minute. Fixant l'horloge, il attendit patiemment.

Sur son canapé Duo ne savait pas quoi penser. Heero allait se voir désigner un nouvel équipier, dans ce cas c'est qu'il allait repartir en mission et donc que rien n'était envisageable à long terme pour eux. Quand allait-il retourner dans l'espace ? Et lui, s'il restait sur place, se verrait-il mandater une personne aussi ? Puis son cerveau sembla assembler les deux morceaux ensemble. Heero était seul. Il était seul. Alors…

Il se tourna rapidement vers le brun qui souriait en fixant l'horloge. La minute allait s'écouler mais il semblait que le cerveau d'un certain Duo Maxwell venait de cogiter. Remarquant le sourire amusé du brun le châtain fronça le nez.

- Tu savais !

- De quoi ?

- Tu savais que Wufei m'avait envoyé un mail me demandant si je voulais rester preventer et que je choisirais cette voie.

- Pas au début mais petit à petit oui.

- Et même si je restais preventer, comment pouvais-tu savoir que je, enfin que nous serions assignés ensemble ?

- Parce que j'en ai fait la demande à Wufei.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai demandé à Wufei si je pouvais t'avoir comme nouveau partenaire. Il m'a dit que c'était à toi de choisir si tu souhaitais oui ou non continuer avec je cite 'un mec pointilleux et exécrable en mission'.

Duo se leva pour se planter devant Heero.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ce matin ?

- Parce que c'est à toi de choisir si tu officialises ton statut de preventer et non à moi.

- Abruti !

Le châtain l'embrassa avant de remarquer quelque chose sur la table de la cuisine. Comptant le nombre de sacs qui s'y trouvaient il se tourna de nouveau vers Heero.

- Tu as acheté pour un régiment.

- Non pour la semaine.

- La semaine ?

- Et bien oui. Tu sais Duo, une semaine c'est long et nous allons avoir tellement de choses à faire que nous n'aurons pas forcément le temps de faire des courses le soir.

- Beaucoup de choses à faire ?

- Tu es devenu long à la détente.

Il fit le tour de la table pour commencer à ranger les courses dans le frigo. Il le regarda en fronçant le nez avant de se tourner vers Duo.

- D'ailleurs il faudra changer le frigo, il tombe en ruine.

Duo hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait été stupide et pas très clairvoyant. Heero l'avait cherché pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et comme bon petit soldat parfait qu'il était, il ne s'était pas autant pris la tête que lui. Duo le poussa du frigo avant de lui tendre la main.

- Allez donne-moi les courses je vais les ranger. Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas comment on fait.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles Duo ?

- Oui oui, c'est pour ça et puis comme ça je pourrai vérifier que tu as diversifié notre nourriture.

- Monsieur je-ne-mange-que-des-pizzas ose me faire la leçon.

- Oui monsieur je-ne-mange-que-du-riz-et-des-aliments-à-base-de-soja – Duo mit un paquet de jambon dans le frigo avant de relever la tête – ah oui excuse-moi, et du café extra fort.

Heero lui assena un coup sur la tête avant de lui donner autre chose à ranger. La cohabitation débutait bien et promettait de folles aventures.

oOo

Dans un bureau au QG des preventers deux bras vinrent entourer des épaules masculines et deux lèvres se posèrent sur la joue de celui qu'on nommait le tyran : le colonel Chang Wufei.

- Alors ?

- Il semblerait que tout le monde prenne une nouvelle route.

Il lui montra le mail de Trowa, puis celui qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

_Wufei, _

_Je t'écris du bureau du commissaire, je vais rejoindre Duo qui doit se prendre la tête sur le mail que tu lui as envoyé  mais je tenais à te prévenir. Nous acceptons ta demande et celle du commissaire. Nous restons sur L2. _

_Lieutenant colonel Heero Yuy. _

- Oui. Et Heero reste fidèle à lui-même, il anticipe tout ce que fait Duo.

L'écran de l'ordinateur fut éteint et le bureau se retrouva dans le noir. Oui, cette mission avait été un carrefour où chacun était parti de son côté. Mais tous les chemins finissaient pas se recroiser de nouveau.

**Fin**

Deux jours de relecture et d'écriture intensive pour arriver à une fin toute niaiseuse. Mais cet OS qui n'en est plus un est fini. Oui oui, j'ai des petites étoiles plein les yeux. Ce soir je vais pouvoir dormir sans y penser, sans qu'il me bouffe la moitié de ma pauvre nuit si courte.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, d'avoir endurer cette longue attente et surtout d'avoir survécu à cette fin surdosée en guimauve.

**Kisu et à bientôt sur une de mes autres histoires.**


End file.
